Tempt You to Accept Me
by Astonishment
Summary: What if Darcy decided to ignore the voices warning him of the dangers presented by a certain young lady? This story begins after the Netherfield party returned to London. (Darcy's POV.)
1. Chapter 1

**Tempt You to Accept Me**

**Summary: **What if Darcy decided to ignore the voices warning him of the dangers presented by a certain young lady? This story begins after the Netherfield party returned to London. (Darcy's POV.)

**Disclaimer:** All characters are the creation of Jane Austen.

**Jane Austen Quote:** "You could not have made the offer of your hand in any possible way that would have tempted me to accept it." (Pride and Prejudice, Chapter 34)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Fitzwilliam Darcy watched his friend pace back and forth in his study at Darcy House. "My sisters are attempting to convince me that Miss Bennet holds no regard for me and that I should give up Netherfield entirely," Charles Bingley said in agitation. "What do you think, Darce? Is she indifferent to me?" he asked with a hopeful expression.

Darcy had no desire to disappoint his friend but also had no desire to encourage him to pursue a woman who held no regard for him. "I observed her carefully at the Netherfield ball, Charles. Her manners are everything cheerful and engaging however I observed no particular regard for you. She shares the same pleasing demeanor with everyone she encounters," he cautiously replied.

"She does indeed have a pleasant demeanor," Bingley said wistfully as he sat in the chair opposite Darcy and stared into the fire burning in the fireplace. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Charles emerged from his silent reverie. "Oh, but you are surely mistaken, Darce! Miss Bennet was most receptive to my attentions," Charles confidently stated.

Not wishing to belabor the point, Darcy moved on: "I shall leave that to your own discernment, Charles," he replied. "My greater concern is her family's lack of propriety," he cautioned.

Charles was surprised by this statement: "On the contrary, I find their manners quite acceptable. The Bennets may be somewhat high-spirited but they were most welcoming and obliging during our stay at Netherfield," Charles countered. "You certainly have no cause to disparage Miss Bennet's decorum; nor Miss Elizabeth's!" he insisted.

Darcy shook his head and became lost in his own thoughts: "_No, I certainly have no cause to complain about Miss Elizabeth Bennet,"_ Darcy silently agreed. His thoughts carried him back to the ball, just two nights ago, when he held the young woman's hand and led her in the dance. She was more beautiful that night than he had ever seen her. The memory of her vibrant eyes, her pleasing countenance, her soft floral scent, her cheerful demeanor and her fluid movements all lingered relentlessly in his mind.

"Darce!" Charles called out, startling Darcy out of his silent musings. Darcy returned his attention to his friend and he continued: "Do you agree?" Charles asked.

"I apologize Charles; I was not attending. Agree to what?" Darcy asked.

"I had every intention of returning to Netherfield once my business was concluded but now that plan is cast into some uncertainty. Perhaps I should wait until my business is finished before deciding my next course of action," Charles suggested.

"That is wise, Charles. You shall be better able to make a decision once your business is concluded," he replied. Charles agreed and took his leave to attend to his business.

Once alone, Darcy returned to his silent contemplations of the lovely Miss Elizabeth. He had known shortly after making her acquaintance that he was in some danger of losing his heart to her. She was unlike any woman he had ever known; besides her enchanting appearance she was also intelligent, witty, forthright, spirited, compassionate and loyal. After a few short weeks, he knew for certain that the danger she posed was genuine. An alliance with her was simply out of the question; her family was unsuitable, her connections were of no consequence, she had no fortune and his family would never approve of her.

His uncle, the Earl of Matlock, certainly had better expectations of him. His advice in the running of Pemberley, his ancestral estate, had been invaluable during the past four years. Uncle Alexander had spent the first month with him after the death of the elder Darcy, advising him on dealing with tenant issues, farming advances and estate management. He and Aunt Eleanor had provided invaluable guidance on the guardianship of his young sister, Georgiana. Of course, the elder Darcy had taken every care to prepare his son for his eventual inheritance but after the shock of his sudden death, Darcy had been grateful for the advice offered by his uncle. This advice of course included urgent appeals to settle down and start his family. Nothing but the very best would do in that regard, Uncle Alexander insisted; only an exceptional woman from an exceptional family with an exceptional dowry would suit as mistress of Pemberley.

Of course, Miss Elizabeth Bennet did not meet all of those requirements; despite the fact that she was an exceptional woman, her family and dowry were quite less so. While staying at Netherfield, Darcy recognized the dangers posed by Miss Elizabeth. He had decided to avoid her, for fear of encouraging her expectations but when he saw her at the Netherfield ball he was compelled to ask for a dance. She had so entranced him that he had no other choice than to apply for her hand.

Despite the fact that they had quarreled during the dance, he still found her the most entrancing woman of his acquaintance. What other woman would have quarreled with him or challenged him in such a way? What other woman would have given her opinion so decidedly without fear of losing his regard? What other woman would have questioned his character? What other woman would have inspired him to consider an alliance? No other woman had ever done so before and it had become abundantly clear that the time had come to make his escape.

The day after the ball, Charles' sisters had requested his support in separating their brother from his latest paramour, Miss Jane Bennet. They were certain that once Charles was away from Miss Bennet, he would quickly forget her and find a more suitable match. It was then that Darcy saw his chance to escape from the lovely but dangerous Miss Elizabeth. If he could return to his normal life in London, he would be able to forget her and find a suitable woman.

In all honesty, he had not adequately applied himself to that endeavor. In the past two days, she had been constantly in his thoughts. He recalled their conversations, her piano-forte performance, the way she cared for her sister when she was ill, their dance, the way she floated across the floor so effortlessly, the way the light reflected in her eyes, the way she teased him about being resentful. The nights were even more troublesome; she had invaded his dreams both nights and he found himself unable to put her out of his mind.

Charles, of course, was no help in this regard; he spoke constantly of Miss Bennet and her exceptional beauty. Miss Bennet was indeed beautiful in the traditional sense with her fair hair and pale eyes but she was too obliging for Darcy's tastes. Miss Elizabeth's beauty was far more to his liking, with her dark hair, enticing eyes, sparkling smiles, lithe form and vibrant outlook.

He glanced at the clock as it struck twelve and was startled to realize that he had spent the last hour in idleness. He had never been idle in his life, certainly not since becoming the master of Pemberley. As the clock struck the last chime, he wondered what Miss Elizabeth was doing at that moment; at noon she might be practicing the piano-forte (she was quite a thoughtful performer), or stitching a needle project (she had caught him watching her when she was staying at Netherfield), or reading her favorite book (she was a voracious reader). Perhaps she was walking the paths of Longbourn (he had learned that she walked whenever the weather permitted). Did she wonder what had become of him?-he wondered. He had not taken his leave of her before quitting Netherfield. It was not his intention to leave so suddenly but once the decision to return to London was made, there was no time to properly take his leave.

"_Longbourn is only twenty-four miles away. If I left now, I would be there in a few hours,"_ he thought.

He sat bolt upright in his chair: "From whence did that thought occur?" he wondered, startled by his own musings. Certainly he would never aspire to such folly! He had obligations here in London; he had been separated from his sister for four weeks; he had business to attend to. There were any number of reasons why such an impetuous action would be wholly ill-advised. No – he would put that thought out of his mind and apply himself to thoughts more befitting the master of a large estate.

He left the study and walked to the music room, where his sister was entrenched in her studies: "William, are you going out?" Georgiana asked, looking up from her books.

"I was just checking on you; are you well?" he asked.

"Oh yes, Mrs. Annesley and I are quite absorbed in study," she replied brightly, smiling at her companion.

Observing that she was quite intent on returning to her studies, he retreated: "Well then, I shan't disturb you," he replied.

Once out in the hall, he concluded that his sister was pleasantly occupied with her more-than-capable companion. If he left immediately, he could ride to Longbourn in a few hours and be back before he was even missed. He bolted up the stairs to his chamber and rang for his valet.

When Hobbs appeared, he requested his riding attire. "Will you take a ride in the park, Mr. Darcy?" Hobbs asked as he dressed his master in his riding clothes.

"I was thinking of a longer ride today, Hobbs," he replied.

Hobbs allowed no display of surprise or concern to show on his face: "Shall I pack of change of clothes?" he inquired.

He shook his head: "No, that shall not be necessary," he replied. He was certain that he would return home in good time and would have no need to change his attire. Once he was dressed, he dismissed the valet, descended the stairs and gave the order for his horse to be readied to a waiting footman. Within minutes he was headed to Hertfordshire with his thoughts lingering on a fine pair of eyes.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Author's Note:<strong> Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen (1813). Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	2. Chapter 2

**TEMPT YOU TO ACCEPT ME**

**(Author's Note:** Thank you for your lovely reviews, favorites and follows!)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Warning bells were going off in Darcy's head! Certainly he had never done anything so rash in his life! To ride off in the middle of the day to see a woman was beyond foolish! It was absurd! If Charles had suggested such an outrageous notion he would have properly chided him for such folly. Yet here he was, on the road to Hertfordshire without the least notion of stopping or turning around.

He ignored all of the voices in his head advising him to be reasonable. Certainly his father would do so, if he were alive today. His uncle would surely advise him against such a reckless impulse. Even his dear sister might voice her objections; she had recently allowed impulse to displace reason and consented to an elopement with a disreputable suitor. Georgiana might advise him to listen to reason, as he had advised her when he prevented the elopement. His Aunt Catherine would be appalled but since he held little regard for her advice, her voice was easier to ignore.

However, he felt sure that his dear departed Mama would be pleased that he was following his heart. Of all the women of his acquaintance, and he had met scores of women since he came of age, none of them compared to the beautiful, lively and lovely Miss Elizabeth Bennet. None of the other women had touched his heart as his Mama had told him that she would one day do; that she would take hold of his heart and be constantly in his thoughts and dreams. When he met that woman, she had advised him to listen to his heart and never let her go.

His heart was fairly well pounding out of his chest at the moment; the rigorous pace that he had set was testing him as well as the hired horse. He had changed horses at a coaching station, taking only a few minutes to take some nourishment and be quickly on his way again. As he neared Hertfordshire, his thoughts were only of Miss Elizabeth. He wondered; would she be glad to see him? Would she welcome his address? Certainly any woman would; he thought. He was highly sought after by the women of the _Ton_; an alliance with Fitzwilliam Darcy would be the match of the century! A woman of little standing had managed to capture the attentions of a man of great consequence! Yes, it would indeed be Miss Elizabeth's greatest accomplishment!

As he approached the outskirts of Meryton, he slowed his pace. He did not wish to present himself at Longbourn while gasping for breath. He took a leisurely ride through Meryton and by the time he arrived at Longbourn, he felt perfectly in control. A groom ran out to attend to the horse and Darcy knocked on the front door. The housekeeper instantly recognized him and quickly escorted him to the drawing room.

"Mr. Darcy!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed. "What a surprise to see you! We had not thought that you and Mr. Bingley would return to Netherfield," she announced, looking behind him for his friend.

He caught sight of Elizabeth as she put her needle project aside and rose from her chair. She was every bit as lovely as she had been two days ago at the ball. Turning to his hostess, he addressed her: "I am pleased to see you looking so well, Mrs. Bennet," he replied, with all civility.

Mrs. Bennet exchanged courteous civilities with him but made no attempt to conceal her disappointment: "But is Mr. Bingley not with you?" she asked. "My Jane would be so pleased to see him," she added, gesturing to her eldest daughter.

He observed Miss Bennet blushing brightly at her Mama's effusions. "Mr. Bingley is still attending to business in London. I have come alone," he replied, glancing at Elizabeth. She held his gaze for a fleeting moment, then averted her eyes.

"Alone, you say? Well, you must be exhausted from your journey," Mrs. Bennet replied, glancing at his attire. The younger girls giggled lightly and she immediately hushed them. "Please come and have tea with us," she said, gesturing to a chair beside the fireplace.

He glanced down at his boots and realized that he was unfit to be seen; he was covered with road dirt. He had not once considered that his arduous ride would have rendered his clothes unsuitable for company. "I should not wish to impose on you in my current state, Mrs. Bennet. I beg your indulgence for my unsuitable attire," he said, bowing to her. He now wished that he had accepted the change of clothes from his valet.

"Oh, that is of no consequence, Mr. Darcy," she replied, ringing the bell cord for a servant. "Mr. Hill will attend to you in no time at all!" she replied. The servant appeared at the door and was instructed to see to Darcy's needs.

He followed the servant above stairs to a guest chamber where he was undressed and advised that his attire and boots would be quickly brushed and returned. He sat there in his shirt and stockinged feet feeling quite foolish. He had given no thought to the consequences of his arrival at Longbourn without a change of clothes; actually had given no thought to much of anything at all other than seeing Miss Elizabeth. Now the consequence of his foolhardy impulsiveness found him cooling his heels alone in a guest chamber. _"What must Miss Elizabeth think of me?"_ he wondered.

After a short wait, Mr. Hill returned with his clothes and boots that had been freshly brushed. Such a feat had obviously not been accomplished in such a short span of time by one servant alone; the task had more than likely been attended to by several servants, he thought. He was quickly dressed and made presentable. He prodigiously thanked the servant for his attentions, pressed a few coins into his hand and made his way below stairs to the drawing room.

Mrs. Bennet was waiting for him with a fresh pot of tea: "What brings you to Longbourn, Mr. Darcy?" she asked.

He glanced at Elizabeth who quickly averted her eyes. "I wish to offer my apologies for leaving town without taking my leave," he replied, at a loss to think of a better reason.

"Oh dear! We were in quite a state when we heard your party had quit Netherfield! Is it quite certain that Mr. Bingley will remain in Town for the winter?" she inquired.

He was unable to determine how she may have come to this conclusion: "No, he was quite undecided when I spoke to him earlier today," he replied, glancing at Miss Bennet who appeared encouraged by this news.

"Well, I should hope that he would not abandon Netherfield. It has stood empty for so long," Mrs. Bennet replied.

He turned his gaze to Elizabeth and found her gazing intently at him. "Are you well, Miss Elizabeth?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yes, Mr. Darcy, I am quite well. Is your sister also well?" she inquired with all civility.

He smiled at the mention of his beloved sister: "Yes, my dear Georgiana is enjoying the best of health. I left her a few hours ago immersed in her studies," he replied.

"Indeed! Miss Bingley wrote in her letter that Mr. Bingley is quite fond of Miss Darcy," Elizabeth replied.

He was somewhat taken aback by this statement: _"Charles and Georgiana? She is still in the schoolroom!" _Discarding this notion as one of Caroline's schemes, he continued: "Well, I suppose he does think of Georgiana as a younger sister. We have often been in company with the Bingleys," he explained.

She had no response to this other than to nod and exchange glances with her elder sister.

"You saw Mr. Bingley this morning?" Mrs. Bennet inquired. He indicated the affirmative and she continued: "I do hope that you will extend our best wishes to him. We are so fond of him," she gushed.

He replied that he would be pleased to do so and they fell into silence as they sipped their tea. He gazed at Elizabeth and could wait no longer: "I wonder, Mrs. Bennet, if I might be permitted to have a private audience with Miss Elizabeth," he asked.

Mrs. Bennet's instant reaction was one of surprise and pleasure as she jumped to her feet and headed for the door: "With Lizzy? Oh my, yes! I am sure Lizzy would be pleased to speak with you, Mr. Darcy! Come, Mary!" she instructed, grabbing hold of her two youngest daughters and pulling them out of the room with Mary following quickly behind. Miss Bennet curtsied and quickly closed the door, leaving him alone with Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Author's Note:<strong> Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen (1813). Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Tempt You to Accept Me**

**Chapter 3**

**Jane Austen Quote:** "I was angry perhaps at first, but my anger soon began to take a proper direction." (Pride and Prejudice, Chapter 58)

* * *

><p>"I cannot imagine what you might want to say to me privately, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth told him.<p>

He gazed into her eyes; the eyes that had drawn him to her; the eyes filled with so much passion; the eyes that he saw when he closed his own; the eyes that he dreamt of each night now beheld him with perplexity. He took a step closer and she was finally within his reach, although he maintained propriety and did not reach out to her. "Miss Elizabeth, you must allow me to tell you how much I admire and love you," he said, finally declaring himself. He waited for her reaction.

She blinked in astonishment and was silent.

"I rode from Town today for the single purpose of seeing you and declaring myself, Miss Elizabeth. You have been constantly in my thoughts and I could not go another day without seeing you," he confessed.

"To see me?" she asked in apparent confusion, shifting her eyes between him and the door.

"Yes, my dearest, loveliest Miss Elizabeth; to see you and only you. I realize that our stations are vastly different and I have fought most strenuously against my attraction to you; it goes against reason for a man of my standing. As the master of Pemberley, I am expected to make a superior match. Certainly an alliance such as this would be a degradation, due to your reduced circumstances; and there would be family obstacles to overcome; however I am certain that we _should_ overcome them. The strength of my attachment forces me to cast these obstacles aside and it is my greatest hope that I shall be rewarded for this endeavor by your acceptance of my hand," he told her with all sincerity.

He observed her struggle for a moment to maintain her composure: "Mr. Darcy, I appreciate the struggle you have endured and the sentiments which you have avowed. I can only hope that the feelings which have hindered your regard shall help you in overcoming it," she replied with a barely concealed anger.

He was astonished at her reply and forced himself into silence until he could command his emotions. The silence extended for an uncomfortably long period until he was able to reply with civility: "I might inquire why I am thus rejected," was all he could manage to say.

Her eyes now flashed with angry fire: "I might inquire why you declared yourself against your will, against your reason and even against your character. Your character which, I might add, was unfolded in a recent recital from Mr. Wickham. Can you defend your actions against him?" she asked with an angry tone.

His skin bristled at the mention of that scourge's name: "You take an eager interest in that gentleman's concerns," he observed, gritting his teeth.

She glared at him defiantly: "As one who knows what misfortunes have befallen him, how can I but help taking an interest in him?" she asked with cold civility.

"Misfortunes? Yes, his misfortunes have been very great indeed," he replied, dripping with sarcasm.

"Of your own infliction!" she countered. "You have reduced him to his current state of relative poverty! You with all the advantages have withheld advantages that have been designed for him. But still you regard him with derision and contempt!" she observed, filled with contempt of her own.

He was incredulous; the very idea that he was to be held accountable for Wickham's lack of fortune was beyond the pale: "And this is your opinion of me! Thank you for explaining so fully! Perhaps this offense might have been overlooked had I not disclosed my struggles and the scruples which prevented me from forming any serious design. Perhaps I should have _flattered_ you by expressing my unqualified inclination, however disguise of any sort is my abhorrence and I suffer no regrets by revealing my regard; it was natural and just. Could you expect me to _rejoice_ in the inferiority of your connections; to ignore their lack of propriety, to _congratulate_ myself on the hope of relations, whose condition in life is so _decidedly_ beneath my own?" he replied, unable to contain his anger.

The anger flaring in her eyes was now fully on display: "You are mistaken, Mr. Darcy if you suppose that the mode of your declaration affected me in any other way, than as it spared the concern I might have felt in refusing you, had you behaved in a more gentlemanlike manner. You could not have made the offer of your hand in any _possible_ way that would have tempted me to accept it," she told him with true bitterness.

"_Ungentlemanly?"_ he wondered. _"What could she mean by this?"_ His astonishment was beyond measure. He gazed into her eyes and saw nothing but contempt.

She was about to continue speaking when the door was flung open and Mrs. Bennet barged into the room. "No Lizzy, no!" she cried. "I beseech you, Mr. Darcy, please pay no heed to Lizzy. She is suffering from a fit of temper but she will be brought to reason, I assure you," she implored. She grabbed Elizabeth by the arm and forcibly removed her from the room, leaving him alone. She had undoubtedly been listening at the door.

He shook his head and raked his hand through his hair. He had failed to anticipate a negative response to his address. Who could have anticipated that a woman – _any woman_ – would have rejected his suit? Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley with his noble ancestry and excellent fortune has been decisively rejected by a woman of inferior standing. "_And how did Wickham manage once again to interfere in my life?"_ he wondered. He attempted to calm himself but was hindered by the sound of the younger girls giggling nearby. Even though their behavior was quite improper, he could not very well blame them for laughing at him; he felt like a fool.

He could hear Mrs. Bennet shouting from another room: **"Mr. Bennet, you must come and make Lizzy marry Mr. Darcy! He has offered for her and she has refused him!"** After a moment of silence, he again heard her voice: **"I must insist, Mr. Bennet!"**

He paced the drawing room, attempting to regain his composure. He had been so confident when he arrived, with no doubt of his success. Now he would be forced to walk away empty handed. He attempted to replay the last few minutes and determine how he could have improved his address but could put no order to the jumbled thoughts racing through his mind. After a minute or two, he wondered if he should call for his horse and make his escape. Mr. Bennet then appeared in the drawing room and they exchanged civilities. "Mr. Darcy, I am led to understand that my daughter has refused your offer," he calmly stated.

Darcy could feel the heat rise into his face: "Yes Sir," he replied, attempting to maintain a cool façade.

"I offer my humble apologies and hope that you take no offense to her refusal," Mr. Bennet told him with all sincerity.

Mrs. Bennet's screeching voice was heard once again: **"What can you be thinking, Lizzy? You have now rejected ****another**** offer from a perfectly suitable gentleman!" **she shouted in exasperation.

Darcy was startled by this revelation: "Miss Elizabeth has had another offer?" he inquired of his host.

Mr. Bennet sadly nodded his head: "Indeed; her unfortunate cousin was the first to suffer the pain of Lizzy's rejection," he replied.

"Collins?" Darcy asked incredulously. Mr. Bennet nodded and was about to continue when he was interrupted by shrill screeching from another room.

Mrs. Bennet continued to upbraid her daughter: **"I have had ****done**** with you! You will ****never**** get a husband now! I shall not be able to maintain you when your father is gone!" **she threatened quite forcefully.

"_If anyone at Longbourn is suffering from a fit of temper, it must certainly be its mistress,"_ thought Darcy. Mr. Bennet excused himself to attend to a family matter but before he could leave, Darcy interjected: "Might I trouble you to call for my horse, Sir, so I may be on my way?" he inquired.

Mrs. Bennet's voice rang out once again: **"I may as well cast you out at this very moment for all the sufferings you have caused me!" **she railed against her daughter.

"I fear sending you out into the elements, Mr. Darcy; if you would but give me a moment," Mr. Bennet replied. He left the room and the shouting was mercifully put to an end. Looking out the window, Darcy observed a steady rain falling outside but still hoped for an opportunity to make his escape. Mr. Bennet returned and invited him to stay the night: "It is far too late and the weather far too inclement to attempt a ride back to London. You are welcome to stay with us, if you are so inclined," he offered.

Darcy could think of nothing he would like to do less than stay at Longbourn: "I thank you for your kind invitation, Sir, but under the present circumstances, it might be preferable to take a room at the Meryton Inn," he replied. He may be a fool but even _he_ was not foolish enough to attempt the ride back to London in the rain.

Mr. Bennet nodded his head: "Perhaps that would be for the best, given the present state of Longbourn. Will you permit me to drive you there in my carriage?" he asked.

"I have no desire to trouble you, Sir," Darcy replied.

"I would be easier if I could see to your safe arrival at the Inn. It will not take but a moment to make the arrangements," Mr. Bennet suggested. Darcy relented and Mr. Bennet quit the room.

Once they were on the way to Meryton, Darcy addressed his host: "May I be assured that Miss Elizabeth shall suffer no reprisals for her refusal of my offer?" he asked Mr. Bennet, concerned for her welfare.

"Have no worry on that score, Darcy. I would allow no harm to come to any of my daughters; my wife may be quite excitable but she is not a cruel woman," Mr. Bennet replied.

"Excitable, indeed," Darcy repeated.

Mr. Bennet gazed thoughtfully at Darcy: "Perhaps you are of the opinion that I should have a firmer hand with my wife," he suggested.

"Not a firm hand but certainly firm control over such outrageous displays of behavior," Darcy offered.

"Yes, many before you have advised me to have better control over my family's' behavior. However, your behavior is no better than mine so I am in good company," Mr. Bennet dryly replied.

Darcy was affronted by such a statement: "What can you mean, Sir?" he asked.

"Mr. Darcy, you are a man of great consequence, which I am not, but I have nothing to lose by pointing out that my failings are no worse than your own," he replied.

Darcy was now irritated by the older man's observations: "I fail to comprehend your point, Sir," he said curtly.

"My numerous offenses include my failure to discourage my wife's excitable spirit, allowing my daughters to over-imbibe, to neglect their studies in pursuit of their own interests, to place undue importance on their appearance, and to traipse unescorted over the countryside. Shall I list your offenses?" Bennet asked.

Darcy was annoyed to be addressed in such a manner but Bennet continued, none-the-less: "You refuse to be introduced or dance with the local ladies, you brood in the corner at social events, you turn your back to the room when in company, you ignore people beneath your station, and you insult women who are not handsome enough to tempt you." Darcy was shocked upon hearing the last offence: "Yes, that remark was indeed heard by the object of your affections," he quietly told Darcy.

Darcy could hardly dispute the list of offences that had been laid at his feet. They were delivered without reproach, in a kindly, fatherly manner. It had been four years since his own father's death and he looked into the older man's kind eyes. Perhaps he might benefit from the advice of a man such as this, he realized. They had by this time arrived at the Meryton Inn and were ushered indoors by an attendant. The rain had not subsided and the light was waning. Darcy inquired about a room for the night and he was assured that accommodations were available. They secured a table in the dining room and ordered coffee. Darcy then apologized for his remark about Miss Elizabeth, explaining that he was not in control of his behavior on the night of the assembly due to a recent family incident involving Mr. Wickham.

Mr. Bennet appeared shocked at this revelation: "The girls saw Wickham earlier today in Meryton," he stated with some trepidation.

"Mr. Bennet, I must warn you in the strongest terms not to allow your daughters to associate with Wickham," Darcy advised him. The story of the bequeathed living and the attempted elopement was relayed and Bennet shook his head in despair.

"When Miss Elizabeth refused my offer, she accused me of inflicting harm on Wickham," he sadly admitted.

"Did you explain your dealings with the lieutenant?" Mr. Bennet inquired.

Darcy shook his head: "I was not master of my emotions at the time."

"Well you seem to have mastered them quite well now, Sir, and I would encourage you to explain yourself to Lizzy," Mr. Bennet advised.

"But I am certain she will not see me after my disastrous proposal!" Darcy replied in earnest.

Mr. Bennet contemplated this dilemma for a moment: "Lizzy has a fondness for the chocolate scones at this establishment. If I can arrange to bring her here tomorrow, would you divulge your story to her?" he suggested.

Darcy agreed. "However, it is not only _your_ daughters who must be protected. Wickham poses a threat to _all_ of the young ladies in the community," he advised.

Bennet pondered this for a moment and Darcy watched a slow smile come over his countenance. "Have you met my sister, Mrs. Phillips? If you have information to be circulated to a wide audience, I know of no better informant," he said with a sly smile. Darcy nodded his head in agreement. He had met the vulgar, gossip-prone woman on a few occasions. He would call on her on the morrow to divulge the tale.

* * *

><p><strong>==VIA EXPRESS==<strong>

Dearest Georgiana,

Please forgive me for leaving without advising you of my plans. Due to the rain, I am forced to spend the night in Hertfordshire and will return on the morrow.

Your Brother,

William

**==oo==**

* * *

><p>(<strong>Author's Note:<strong> Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen (1813). Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Tempt You to Accept Me**

**(Author's Note: **Dearest Readers, Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! I appreciate your supporting comments and encouragement!)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

The following day, Darcy dressed once again in his riding attire; his shirt and cravat had been laundered and pressed by the Inn staff. He cursed himself once again for not bringing a change of clothes. He also regretted not informing his sister of his intentions prior to leaving London. Knowing that she would have worried about him, he had sent an express to her last evening to inform her of his whereabouts and that he intended to return to London the following day.

He arranged with the innkeeper for chocolate scones to be baked, an elegant table set and private use of the dining room for him and his party. He waited patiently in the dining room for their arrival.

When Elizabeth entered the dining room with her father, Darcy rose to acknowledge her but that furious flare returned to her eyes and he knew she had no desire to see him. She instantly turned and headed for the door but was hindered from the attempt by her father: "I bid you to stay and listen to Mr. Darcy, my dearest Lizzy," he instructed her.

"Not you also, Papa! I would never have thought you to be so cruel!" she complained.

Bennet addressed Darcy: "I trust your story can be revealed in ten minutes or less, can it not, Mr. Darcy?" he asked.

"Indeed Sir," Darcy agreed.

"Will you not spare Mr. Darcy ten minutes, my Lizzy?" Bennet cheerfully implored his daughter.

She cast suspicious eyes between the two men but finally relented: "Very well," she replied.

Darcy assisted her with her chair and she sat at the elegantly set table, while her father sat next to her. She refused the offer of chocolate scones or tea and waited patiently for him to begin, which he did posthaste.

"You mentioned Mr. Wickham's misfortunes yesterday and it is incumbent upon me to divulge my side of the story," he began. "Will you hear it, Miss Elizabeth?" he cautiously asked. She nodded her consent and he continued: "Since I am no longer on speaking terms with Mr. Wickham, I can only assume that he has accused me of denying him the living bequeathed to him by my late father. Is that correct?" he asked. She solemnly nodded the affirmative and he nodded his understanding. "What the good gentleman may not have revealed to you, however, is that he was paid three thousand pounds in exchange for the living," he explained. He watched her eyes fly open wide and continued: "He had decided that the law would suit him better than the church and that the value of the living would satisfy the bequest," he told her.

"Quite a generous settlement, in my opinion," Mr. Bennet observed. Elizabeth remained silent but attentive.

"Some years hence, the living became available again due to the untimely death of the new parson at Kympton and the good gentleman appeared at my door to demand the living," he told her. He attempted to read her eyes but she kept them averted. "I have no desire to convince you that he was not denied, Miss Elizabeth, for that is the honest truth; I did indeed deny him. It seemed that he never pursued a law education and he had spent the whole of his inheritance," he quietly told her. She hung her head while he continued the story. "I can only speculate that his resentment of me arose from this incident. However, he signed an agreement and can have no dispute with me," he stated. She kept her head down but nodded her agreement.

"I should think not," Mr. Bennet agreed.

He lowered his voice to a whisper despite the fact that the three of them were alone in the dining room: "However, this incident did not form my permanent abhorrence for the good gentleman. That was formed last August when he nearly succeeded in luring my sister into matrimony," he told her. She finally raised her head and gazed into his eyes with the deepest concern overtaking her countenance. "She was only fifteen years old at the time and I could not fault her for being unduly influenced by his charming manners and persuasive flattery. He has successfully employed those same techniques with other girls since our university days," he whispered.

She reached out to her father who firmly grasped her hand.

"My excellent father had the foresight to protect my sister from fortune hunters and included a provision in his will that prevented the payment of her dowry in the event of her elopement. When I told the good gentleman that he would never see her thirty thousand pounds, he abandoned her," Darcy told her, his voice cracking.

"That is hardly my idea of a good gentleman, Mr. Darcy," Mr. Bennet observed while Elizabeth clung to her father's hand and dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief.

Darcy continued: "You can only imagine how my dear sister has suffered since then, Miss Elizabeth. That was only three months ago. She still struggles with her memories," he quietly told her.

"I can only imagine her suffering, the poor child," Bennet said, shaking his head and squeezing Elizabeth's hand.

"I promise you that is a faithful account of what occurred between us, Miss Elizabeth, but I can offer my cousin's verification of the events, if you so desire. Colonel Fitzwilliam and I share the guardianship of my sister, as appointed by my father," he offered.

"No, no, Mr. Darcy!" she told him with tears in her eyes. "I need no further explanation," she told him, dabbing at her eyes. "I can only now be ashamed of myself for believing Mr. Wickham's falsehoods. I see now how foolish I was to be persuaded by his flattery," she whispered.

He observed her struggle to control her emotions. He poured her a cup of tea and encouraged her to drink. She finally was able to gain control of her emotions and offered her father a smile.

Mr. Bennet patted her hand and excused himself to speak to the innkeeper, moving to the opposite side of the room and leaving them alone.

She turned to Darcy and offered him a teary smile: "Is that your favorite coat, Mr. Darcy", she asked, observing the riding attire that he had worn the previous day.

He smiled at her teasing nature: "I brought no change of clothes with me. I came with the single purpose of seeing you, Miss Elizabeth, and gave no thought to my attire or the weather or anything else," he told her.

"A spontaneous and impulsive Mr. Darcy?" she teased him. "I am seeing you in a new light, Sir," she replied with a small smile.

"A favorable light, I trust," he suggested.

"Indeed," she quietly replied.

"Then you no longer despise me?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I must apologize for my harshness, Mr. Darcy. It was wholly undeserved," she replied with the deepest regret.

"Your reproach was not entirely without foundation, Miss Elizabeth. I have committed more offences than I can properly apologize for but I humbly beg your forgiveness," he replied in earnest.

"If you can forgive _my_ offenses, Sir, I can _easily_ forgive yours," she replied with a smile.

"Will you consent to a courtship with me, Miss Elizabeth?" he asked.

She hesitated for a moment: "What of my inferior connections and relations?" she asked, looking directly into his eyes.

He hung his head: "I apologize again and again, Miss Elizabeth. I admit I had a poor opinion of your family but after spending time with your father, I realize that I was mistaken," he replied.

She lowered her voice to a whisper: "I fully admit that my family can try my patience at times but they are my family and I love them dearly," she told him. "My Mama worries about the future, if my Papa should meet with his demise," she explained.

"Yes, I am aware of the entail and fully understand her concerns," he admitted. She nodded. He hesitated a moment, then offered his suggestion: "If we entered into a courtship, we would avail ourselves of the opportunity to become better acquainted," he offered. He waited while she considered this. He was certain that he knew everything he needed to know about her but conceded that she was not well acquainted with him or his character. "Will you agree, Miss Elizabeth?" he asked, with all sincerity.

She offered a smile and flashed her expressive eyes: "I will, Mr. Darcy," she replied.

He smiled and whispered into her ear: "I must warn you of my intention to tempt you to accept me," he advised her. She smiled at this warning but made no reply.

Mr. Bennet approached the table and Darcy rose to acknowledge him: "I trust that you and Elizabeth have resolved your differences, Mr. Darcy," he asked with a sly smile.

"Indeed, Sir, your most excellent daughter has consented to a courtship," Darcy replied, returning the older man's smile.

"Is this true, my dearest?" he asked his daughter.

"Yes, Papa," she replied, shifting her gaze between the two men.

"May I have your consent, Sir?" Darcy humbly asked.

"Lizzy is indeed a most excellent daughter, Mr. Darcy, and since you are so astute as to make that observation, I may easily grant you my consent!" he replied, offering his hand. The two men exchanged a hearty hand shake and grasped each other by the shoulders.

Elizabeth grinned at the two men: "If the two of you are finished congratulating each other, I should like to have a scone," she teased.

"By all means, Miss Elizabeth!" Darcy replied, assisting her with her chair and calling for a fresh pot of tea.

When they parted, Darcy promised to return with his sister.

Before he left Meryton that day, Darcy paid a visit to Mrs. Grace Phillips, who was even more outspoken than her overly excitable sister Mrs. Bennet. She seemed quite appalled by the shocking information she learned about the formerly charming lieutenant and promised Darcy that everyone in Meryton would learn of his fondness for falsehoods, gaming, womanizing and welching on his debts within twenty-four hours. Of course, the tale of Georgiana's near-elopement was purposely omitted.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Author's Note:<strong> Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen (1813). Well, there is the set up, dear readers! Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Tempt You to Accept Me**

**(Author's Note: **To those of you who are still with me, thank you for your support and your lovely comments!)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Darcy took a more leisurely pace on his journey back to London; he needed some time to collect his thoughts and formulate the best strategy for informing his family of recent events. Would his uncle disapprove of his courtship with a woman of little importance? Would Georgiana? How would he explain himself to the two most important people in his life? How could he justify riding out in the middle of the day without a change of clothes to propose to a woman he had known for only two months? Would they think him mad? Would they try to discourage him from forming a lasting alliance?

Then there was the matter of his cousin, Richard Fitzwilliam who would tease him unmercifully for acting in such an impulsive and irrational manner. He had unwittingly given Richard cause to mock him excessively. He shook his head and chuckled; he could only imagine what his cousin might say once he heard the news; that he was love-struck or caught by Cupid's arrow; that he had no more sense than a love-sick schoolboy. Ha! He had never done anything _this_ impulsive when he was a schoolboy, to be sure; he had never even been in love before! Well, he and Richard had been teasing each other their entire lives and that would probably continue well into their dotage, he concluded.

No, he knew the earl would be the greatest obstacle. His Uncle Alexander would most likely believe Elizabeth to be a fortune hunter but this would be easily contradicted by her harsh rejection of his suit. Her lack of fortune was an obstacle in his path but not insurmountable; the Darcy fortune was in no way dependent on his future match. Her inferior connections would be a more difficult challenge to be overcome. Perhaps it would be best to approach Aunt Eleanor first; she would most likely be more receptive to the courtship and she could smooth the way for the earl. If he could arrange for Aunt Eleanor to meet Elizabeth, she could not help but find her as enchanting as he did. Darcy considered this as an excellent strategy.

Of course, there would be no pleasing Aunt Catherine; she expected him to marry his cousin Anne, the poor dear. His Aunt was excessively fond of circulating her ridiculous notion of his betrothal to Anne for as long as he could recall and would entertain no disputes to the contrary. Anne is a wonderful girl but hopelessly docile and submissive; of course no one could blame her with such a mother. She shall have no choice but to marry whoever her mercenary mother chooses for her.

He was suddenly struck by that thought; he had once considered Mrs. Bennet as a mercenary mother who would force her eldest daughter to marry Charles. But how wrong he had been on that assumption! Mr. Bennet would never have allowed it! He permitted Elizabeth to refuse two offers of marriage and there was no possibility that he would have forced Miss Bennet to marry someone if she had no inclination. He instantly regretted his attempt to dissuade Charles from pursuing Miss Bennet. He would correct that error as soon as he saw Charles again.

Georgiana came then to his mind; his dear, sweet sister who had suffered immeasurably at the hands of that blackguard Wickham. Would she accept his explanation? He felt sure that when he described Miss Elizabeth and her lively character, she would not help but love her as he did.

He arrived at the coaching station and retrieved his horse. After taking some nourishment, he set out again on the road to London. His horse was well rested by now, impatient to set out at full speed and Darcy allowed it. After nearly an hour of hard riding, he slowed their pace and he spent the remaining ride contemplating the lovely lady with fine eyes.

~~o~~

Hobbs had difficulty maintaining a blank expression when Darcy returned home. His attire had suffered most grievously from his arduous ride home. "Go on and scold me if you must, Hobbs," Darcy told him with a merry chuckle.

"I do wish you had taken a change of clothes, Mr. Darcy," Hobbs told him as he pulled off his muddy boots.

"As do I, Hobbs! At least I was able to get my shirt and cravat laundered last night," he replied with a grin.

Hobbs made no reply as he removed the mud splattered coat, revealing a mud splattered cravat and waistcoat; in fact, nearly every inch of his attire exposed to the elements was adorned with a generous coating of mud. A footman entered and poured warm water into the bathtub.

"Ah, thank you my good man!" Darcy called out with a cheerful tone. Observing a slight rise in Hobbs' eyebrow, he decided to temper his glee for the time being, at least while he was having his bath. Perhaps cheerfulness was not one of his best known character traits but how could he help but be anything but happy today? The woman of his dreams had agreed to a courtship! Admittedly, he had hoped to be successfully engaged to Miss Elizabeth rather than merely courting her; however, he found that he could not be more delighted with the outcome. Suppressing his jubilation, he bathed quickly and was dressed in clean clothes, allowing Hobbs to linger over his cravat until it was perfectly tied.

He dismissed the fastidious valet and went below stairs to his study, sending a servant to summon his sister. "William!" Georgiana exclaimed when she entered the study. "You are home! Did you enjoy your ride!" she teased him.

He greeted her with an affectionate embrace: "I had an excellent ride, Georgiana!" he replied with a smile. When she cast him a scornful smile, he continued: "I apologize for causing you to worry, dearest. I should have advised you of my plans," he admitted.

"Yes, you should have!" she scolded. "Hobbs told me you brought no change of clothes," she advised him.

"I went to Hertfordshire to see Miss Elizabeth," he replied. She responded with stunned silence. "She is a lovely woman and I am certain you would enjoy meeting her," he suggested.

She gazed at him with confusion: "Miss Elizabeth? From your letters?" she asked.

He nodded; he had indeed mentioned Miss Elizabeth in his letters from Netherfield. "It would please me greatly to introduce you to her," he told her, losing his confidence.

She continued to stare in silence.

He sighed and guided her into a chair: "Tell me, my Angel; what troubles you?" he asked.

She continued, somewhat cautiously: "I know that you are older and much wiser than I, William, but I fear that a fortune hunter has charmed her way into your life and has lured you into an unsuitable alliance. A woman whom you scarcely know has inspired an impulse so contrary to your normal, sensible character," she told him.

He was prepared for such a response: "Indeed, Georgiana, I did act on an impulse but the only regret I suffer is that Miss Elizabeth rejected my suit," he told her with a smile.

She gasped: "She rejected you and still you wish for me to meet her?" she asked in surprise.

He nodded thoughtfully: "She was led to believe by an unscrupulous acquaintance, that I had deprived him of a living at Kympton," he hinted.

She turned suddenly pale: "She knows George?" she asked, in a barely audible whisper.

"Indeed, he has enlisted with the local militia and has spread his tale of woe to anyone who would listen," he told her.

"Oh but how could Miss Elizabeth believe such a story?" she asked, then quickly hung her head, realizing the answer to her own question. "He _does_ have a talent for story-telling," she whispered, wringing her hands nervously.

He grasped her hands: "Yes, but I have a talent for truth-telling and Miss Elizabeth has been informed of his falsehoods," he advised her.

"Has she accepted you?" she asked with hopeful expectation.

"Not as yet but she has agreed to a courtship," he replied.

"Oh William, I _do_ so wish to meet her!" she exclaimed with a jubilant smile.

"If I can make the arrangements with Charles, will you agree to travel to Hertfordshire with me?" he inquired.

She shrank into the chair: "I should not wish to see George," she whispered.

"Nor should I, my Angel. I will do my best to keep him from you," he assured her. She smiled and nodded her agreement. "I shall also ask Mrs. Annesley to accompany us so you can continue your studies during our visit," he suggested.

She smiled in agreement: "Let us ask her immediately, William!"

At supper that evening, the scheme was revealed to Mrs. Annesley and she agreed, provided that her sister could spare her. She would discuss the plan with her sister after church services tomorrow and give them her answer.

Later that evening, Darcy contemplated Miss Elizabeth's claims against his character during his address; she had called into question his gentlemanlike behavior. What could she have meant by this? Did she really think him ungentlemanly? He had observed every propriety and had been nothing but honest and forthright in his application for her hand. Certainly this accusation could only have been uttered in the heat of the moment; perhaps she merely over-reacted to the direct disclosure of his scruples. He made a note to bring this to her attention the next time they met.

~~o~~

Sunday morning after church services, he and Georgiana exchanged warm felicitations with their acquaintances; dukes, earls and other notables of the _Ton_ among them. His felicitous mood was suddenly dampened by the appearance of Caroline Bingley; she approached, brimming with elation, accompanied by her brother and the Hursts: "Mr. Darcy and Miss Darcy, how lovely to see you!" Caroline gushed with a serene smile. "I hope you are enjoying the best of health!" she sweetly inquired as she coiled her hand around his elbow.

Darcy maintained a bland façade while exchanging brief civilities with her and repressing a shudder of revulsion that coursed through him; he could not abide her fawning, flirtatious manner. Unlike Miss Elizabeth, Caroline could only hope to inspire the most discordant response from him. He was suddenly reprieved from his capture by the appearance of his driver and carriage. Citing the chilly wind as his excuse, he begged her forgiveness for his abrupt departure, escorting his sister quickly to the carriage. As they rode away, he quickly nodded to Charles, indicating that he was expected at Darcy House.

Thirty minutes later, Charles was announced at the breakfast parlor. "Darcy! Where did you escape to the other day?" he asked in his usual agreeable manner as he selected his breakfast from the sideboard.

He glanced at Georgiana, who was attempting to repress a giggle. "You may as well know, Charles… I went to Longbourn," he admitted.

Charles was taken by surprise: "Longbourn? Did you see Miss Bennet?" he asked, sitting down at the table.

Darcy nodded: "Indeed, I did," he replied.

"But why did you not tell me you planned to go to Hertfordshire?" Charles asked.

He hesitated: "It was a spur-of-the-moment decision," he replied.

Charles laughed out loud: "My fastidious friend making a decision on the spur-of-the-moment? I have never known you to do anything of the sort!" he cheerfully replied.

Georgiana giggled and Charles laughed heartily along with her.

Darcy felt the heat rise into his face: "I confess that it was somewhat against my nature but I am vastly pleased by the outcome," he replied. When Charles regarded him with raised eyebrows, he continued: "Miss Elizabeth has agreed to a courtship with me," he announced.

Charles' surprise could not have been more pronounced; he shifted his gaze between Darcy and Georgiana, murmured his congratulations and fell silent. His light-hearted mood was suddenly replaced with silent annoyance.

Georgiana shifted nervously in her chair, giving her full attention to the roses painted on her teacup.

Darcy noticed the sudden shift in the air and struggled to find an agreeable topic of conversation: "The Bennets extend their best wishes to you, Charles. They have the warmest regard for you," he told his friend.

Charles regarded him with suspicion: "Indeed," was all he would offer in reply.

He could think of nothing further to say that would not upset his friend, so he remained silent. He observed Georgiana silently sip her tea and gaze nervously at him and Charles. She of course knew nothing of his attempt to separate Charles from Miss Bennet and he now wished that he had never done so.

Georgiana finally broke the silence: "Would you kindly excuse me, Mr. Bingley and William? I fear a sudden headache," she quietly told them, rising from her chair.

The two men rose to their feet, wished her well and waited for her to leave the room: "Longbourn, Darcy?" Charles asked. "I thought the Bennet family met with your disapproval. Why the sudden change?" he asked with bitterness.

Darcy feared that his friend would have this reaction: "I apologize, Charles, you have every right to be cross with me. I was mistaken in my judgment of the Bennets; especially Miss Bennet; I feared that her mother would force her to marry you," he explained.

"_Force_ her?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, I overheard her boasting about an advantageous match on the night of the ball. I worried that she would influence her daughter to accept you solely for your fortune," he further clarified.

The color in Charles' face rose to a bright red hue: "No, Darcy, no!" he objected.

"I fully admit my error and I beg your pardon, Charles! I apologize again and again!" Darcy offered.

Charles attempted to disguise his anger by pacing the length of the breakfast parlor; repeatedly turning towards his friend, then turning away. "I was almost decided not to return to Netherfield, Darcy," he said impatiently. "I can only imagine what Miss Bennet might have thought of me if I had heeded your advice!"

"I beg your indulgence, Charles. I promise you that I shall henceforth refrain from interfering in your private affairs," he vowed.

"I should hope so!" Charles declared.

"You are a far better judge of a person's character than I," Darcy added.

Charles considered this for a moment: "Darcy, I acknowledge that you have advised me against other women in the past and that you were quite correct about their intentions towards me but Miss Bennet is nothing like those other women," he insisted.

"You are absolutely correct, Charles," Darcy agreed.

"She has no pretense about her," Charles continued.

Darcy nodded his agreement

Charles regarded him suspiciously: "Why did you not tell me that you admired Miss Elizabeth?" he asked.

"I hardly admitted it to myself. I feared that an alliance with her would be unsuitable due to her reduced circumstances; I attempted to put her out of my mind," he admitted.

"Just as you hoped I would put Miss Bennet out of my mind," Charles stated.

He gravely nodded his head in agreement: "But I found myself able to think of nothing but Miss Elizabeth since we left Hertfordshire," he told Charles who averted his eyes and made no reply. "I convinced myself that the obstacles preventing our alliance might be overcome. I offered for her but I made the mistake of pointing out the differences in our stations. It was not my best performance," he explained.

Charles reacted with confusion: "She rejected your suit?" he asked. Darcy nodded with a grimace. "But she agreed to a courtship?" he asked. Darcy nodded his agreement.

Charles momentarily considered this development: "Am I to understand that the same day you attempted to dissuade me from pursuing Miss Bennet, you pursued Miss Elizabeth?"

Darcy sighed: "Charles, I completely understand if you are unable to forgive me," he replied.

"No, of course I forgive you but you must admit that it was _unaccountable_ of you," Charles insisted.

"It _was_ unaccountable of me," Darcy repeated.

Charles nodded then continued his pacing the length of the breakfast parlor. After some minutes, he finally came to a stop. "I shall return to Netherfield as soon as the arrangements can be made." Darcy nodded his acknowledgment. "You are welcome to join me, if you are so inclined," he added.

"Thank you, Charles," Darcy replied.

"I have a thousand things to do to make ready," Charles told him, heading for the door. "I shall send word," he said as he hurried out.

Darcy exhaled with relief.

~~o~~

"Are you well, my Angel," Darcy asked his sister upon gaining entrance to her chambers.

"Why were you and Mr. Bingley quarreling?" she asked.

"He had every cause to quarrel with me; I did him a great disservice." He explained his interference in Charles' personal affairs and his subsequent apology.

"Oh William, it is no wonder why he was cross with you! I imagine you would be just as cross if anyone had tried to interfere with you and Miss Elizabeth!" she exclaimed.

He had to agree, if that were to happen, he would be very cross indeed.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Author's Note:<strong> Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen (1813). Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Tempt You to Accept Me**

**Chapter 6**

On Monday morning, Darcy called on Fitzwilliam House: "William! What a lovely surprise!" Aunt Eleanor exclaimed, reaching for her nephew's hand.

He kissed her cheek and greeted his favorite aunt: "Hello, Aunt Eleanor. I trust I find you well this morning," he inquired with an affectionate smile.

"Indeed, I am well but I fear you have missed your uncle. He has gone to the club," she informed him.

Darcy knew perfectly well that his uncle went to his club in the late morning: "I came to see you, Aunt," he replied, then broke the news of his courtship, including his unplanned ride to Hertfordshire.

"Oh William, how extraordinary! I have never known you to do anything so impetuous! Is Miss Elizabeth quite beautiful?" she inquired.

He was pleased with her reaction: "She is the most beautiful woman in all of England!" he told her.

Aunt Eleanor gushed: "How romantic, William! I must meet her! Is she in Town for the holidays?" she inquired.

"I am unaware of any such plans; however, I shall inquire when I next see her," he replied.

"Oh yes, please tell her I look forward to making her acquaintance. I shall invite you all to tea," she suggested.

"I should also caution you that her circumstances are somewhat… reduced. I fear that my uncle will disapprove," he advised her.

She shook her head: "Leave your uncle to me, William. I shall bring him around!" she confidently replied.

That was exactly what Darcy had hoped.

The next day, an express arrived at Darcy House from Charles Bingley.

* * *

><p><strong>==VIA EXPRESS==<strong>

3rd December, 1811

Darcy,

I am now back at Netherfield. The staff has not yet been fully engaged and the rooms have not yet been fully cleaned but the larder is stocked and the guest chambers are ready. You are welcome to join me at your leisure. I have no sisters to act as hostess but we shall somehow manage.

Yours, etc.

C.B., Master of Netherfield

==oo==

* * *

><p>The following day, Darcy's two carriages rode on the post road towards Hertfordshire with Darcy, Georgiana and Mrs. Annesley in the leading carriage and his valet, Georgiana's maid and their trunks in the second carriage. During the ride, Georgiana could barely contain her enthusiastic anticipation of meeting the five Bennet sisters and quizzed her brother excitedly. Darcy attempted to describe each sister and when pressed for their names, he could only recall Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth; the names of the three younger sisters eluded him.<p>

After a pleasant ride, the Darcy party arrived at Netherfield. Charles amiably greeted them at the entrance, warmly welcoming them to Netherfield. The ladies and servants went above stairs to their chambers and Darcy lingered behind with Charles.

"Thank you for your kind invitation, Charles. I shall provide whatever assistance you may require with the Bennets," he offered.

"Thank you, Darce, but I shall require no assistance on that front. Miss Bennet and I are already betrothed," he happily replied.

Darcy was startled by this announcement: "Betrothed? I presumed you wished for a courtship," he replied.

Charles shook his head: "No, I have neither need nor patience for a courtship; I am certain Jane is the right woman for me," he insisted.

"But you have known each other for only two months!" he advised his friend

Charles laughed with merriment: "Yes and it has been the most wonderful two months of my life! I could search all of England and not find another woman as lovely as my angel!" he exclaimed.

"Well then, I offer my best wishes for your continued happiness, Charles," he said, with all sincerity. Privately, he cursed himself: he would be enjoying the same happy outcome if he had not spent the last two months fearing an alliance with Miss Elizabeth.

"I wonder if perhaps you would benefit from _my_ assistance!" Charles told him with a laugh. When Darcy regarded him with perplexity, he continued: "I am successfully betrothed. I would be pleased to offer any advice you may require to secure Miss Elizabeth's hand," he suggested with a smirk as he slapped his friend on the back.

Darcy nodded his head with a grin: "Indeed, Charles, what advice would you offer?" he asked.

"Perhaps you might refrain from discussing your intended's reduced circumstances," Charles suggested, barely able to contain his pleasure.

"Thank you, Charles," Darcy replied. "I shall take that under consideration," he said as he turned to take his leave.

"Or the inferiority of her connections," Charles continued with unregulated glee.

Darcy sighed and shook his head: "Have you any other advice for my success?" he inquired with a satirical eye.

Charles chuckled: "Yes but perhaps we should start there," he replied with a laugh as they both ascended the stairs to the guest wing.

~~o~~

Darcy could not be more pleased to arrive at Longbourn that afternoon. When their party was announced at the drawing room, the Bennet ladies were all smiles: "Oh, Mr. Bingley, we are so pleased that you have brought your friends," Mrs. Bennet gushed. "Mr. Darcy, what a pleasure to see you again so soon!" she cooed.

This was the first Darcy had seen her since she threatened to cast Miss Elizabeth out of the house. He greeted her with all civility and introduced his sister and Mrs. Annesley to the Bennets. The names of the younger Bennet sisters continued to elude him and Charles assisted with those introductions. Elizabeth invited Georgiana to sit with her and she seemed content to be in her company. Darcy turned his attention to Miss Bennet; her countenance was even more luminous than he had previously observed. It seemed that he was quite mistaken indeed about her affections for Charles. She fairly glowed with affection for his friend as they sat together on the sofa. Mrs. Bennet engaged Mrs. Annesley in animated conversation which left Darcy to pursue conversation with the three younger sisters.

"My sister enjoys playing the piano-forte as much as you do, Miss Mary," he observed, finding at least one thing his sister had in common with her.

"Perhaps Miss Darcy might agree to perform for us during her visit," Mary replied.

"She might be persuaded to perform," he replied, feeling quite uncertain if this was true. His sister was quite hesitant to perform for company.

He searched his brain for another suitable topic of conversation and finding none, he fell silent. He would much rather speak with Miss Elizabeth, instead of her younger sisters. He watched her intently and was pleased by the efforts she made to put Georgiana at ease. She noticed his gaze and returned a smile.

"Mrs. Annesley tells me you plan to stay only the week at Netherfield, Mr. Darcy," Mrs. Bennet told him.

"Yes, Mrs. Annesley's sister was kind enough to spare her for the week and we are indeed fortunate to have her attentions," he replied.

Mrs. Bennet nodded her agreement: "Yes, I am fortunate enough to have my sister living right here in Meryton. I am sure that I would miss her terribly if we should be parted for any length of time," she cheerfully observed.

"How is Mrs. Phillips?" he inquired. He had hoped that the garrulous woman had successfully spread his message about Wickham.

"Oh, my dear Grace is enjoying the best of health!" she replied with great enthusiasm.

"I look forward to seeing her and Mr. Phillips again soon," he replied. In all truthfulness, despite his disapproval of her vulgar behavior, he did hope to learn of Mrs. Phillips' success in spreading the true story about Wickham's scandalous past. He wondered then at his own duplicity; on the one hand he abhorred such behavior and on the other hand he promoted it. He certainly would have never done so before meeting the Bennet family. "_What has become of the old Darcy?_" he wondered. He gazed at his sister and instantly knew the answer: Wickham had happened to the old Darcy; the new Darcy would do anything in his power to protect Georgiana and Miss Elizabeth.

Mrs. Bennet then drew attention to a rather large arrangement of pink roses on a table in the corner of the room: "Mrs. Annesley, you must admire the roses that Mr. Bingley brought for my dearest Jane! Are they not enchanting!" she declared, smiling proudly and gazing at her eldest daughter.

"Yes indeed, Mrs. Bennet, I could not help but notice them as soon as we arrived! What a lovely offering!" Mrs. Annesley observed.

"Mr. Bingley is quite generous to offer my favorites," Miss Bennet replied, blushing brightly. Bingley seemed as pleased as Punch by her reaction. Miss Elizabeth gazed fondly at her sister and nodded her agreement.

Mary then asked Georgiana to join her at the piano-forte. She looked to Darcy for encouragement and he nodded his agreement. The two girls quit the room with the two younger sisters following behind in search of amusement.

Darcy rose to take a seat next to Elizabeth: "Thank you for putting Georgiana at ease. She was very eager to meet you," he told her.

"She is a delight, Mr. Darcy. I am pleased that she was able to join you," she replied.

"And I am pleased that you have agreed to a courtship, Miss Elizabeth," he told her. Hesitating for a moment, he gazed at the other occupants of the room and, finding them pleasantly engaged in conversation, he continued: "I have a small gift for you, Miss Elizabeth," he whispered.

"That is very kind of you, Mr. Darcy, but I should be obligated to refuse it," she informed him with a serious mien. (1)

Darcy knew perfectly well that it was outside the bounds of propriety for a courting couple to exchange gifts, but he hoped that she would put that aside this one time: "It is a perfectly respectable gift," he insisted.

"That may very well be true, Sir, but I am well aware of the importance you place on propriety and I should not wish to offend you by accepting it," she replied with a grin.

He returned her grin; _"Clever girl."_ He could not very well quarrel with her; he had indeed found fault with her family's lack of propriety. He had hoped to ignore it today in hopes of impressing her but all he had accomplished was to bring attention to his own disregard for propriety. "You are correct, of course, Miss Elizabeth. I beg your indulgence," he replied.

~~o~~

After supper that evening, while the men enjoyed a glass of port, Darcy addressed his host: "Mr. Bennet, I wonder if you might permit me to give Miss Elizabeth a small gift," he inquired.

Bennet appraised his young guest with a satirical eye: "You know perfectly well the propriety of such a thing; Lizzy must have refused you," he concluded with a sly grin. Charles chuckled quietly at their exchange.

Darcy nodded his head in agreement: "Indeed she did, so instead, Sir, I shall offer the gift to you," he replied with a smile, reaching into his inner coat pocket. He withdrew a small piece of paper and handed it to Bennet.

Bennet accepted the paper, retrieved his spectacles from his pocket and read the title: "This has long been the desire of every woman in the community! How did you obtain it?" he asked with a grin.

Darcy took a sip of his port: "The owner was persuaded to release it with the promise that it be kept secret," he advised Bennet.

Bennet raised his eyebrows: "A promise and a good deal more, I would wager," he replied.

Darcy bowed his head in acknowledgement. "I would be most obliged if you would give it to Miss Elizabeth. She may certainly accept a gift from you, Sir; may she not?" he suggested.

"No one would be under the illusion that such a gift had come from me, Mr. Darcy," Bennet calmly replied.

"Then it might be done privately," Darcy suggested, taking another sip of port.

~~o~~

Darcy sat in the Longbourn study with Mr. Bennet and Elizabeth, who had been summoned from the drawing room: "Your father has agreed to permit me to offer you a gift, Miss Elizabeth," he told her with a smile.

Suspicion clouded her countenance as her eyes shifted between him and her father, who nodded his agreement. Darcy retrieved the small piece of paper from the edge of the desk and handed it to her: "I hope you will enjoy it, Miss Elizabeth," he told her with a satisfied smile.

She reached out, accepted the paper, and gasped when she read the title: "Meryton Inn Chocolate Scones!" she exclaimed. "I have requested this recipe from Mr. Weston many times? How did you ever convince him to part with it?" she inquired with a smile.

"I can be very persuasive," he replied with a smile.

She gazed at her father who was chuckling with merriment: "Indeed!" she replied. "I thank you most heartily, Mr. Darcy!" she told him with a warm smile.

"Of course, by accepting this gift, Miss Elizabeth, you must also vow never to disclose any knowledge of it. That was a condition of its release," he advised her.

"I shall keep it locked away," she agreed. She plucked a book from her father's desk and placed the recipe inside. "'_Modern Shepherding_'; no one shall suspect that such a valuable gem is hidden inside its pages," she said with a grin.

~~o~~

That evening, Darcy was able to persuade Georgiana to perform on the piano-forte by agreeing to sing a song to her accompaniment. They selected the music together and began with reverence:

"Alas, my love, you do me wrong,  
>To cast me off discourteously.<br>For I have loved you well and long,  
>Delighting in your company.<p>

Greensleeves was all my joy  
>Greensleeves was my delight,<br>Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
>And who but my lady greensleeves.<p>

Alas, my love, that you should own  
>A heart of wanton vanity,<br>So must I meditate alone  
>Upon your insincerity." (2)<p>

The party applauded politely at the conclusion of the song and encouraged them to perform another. Darcy consulted briefly with Georgiana and the song was selected.

"Wilt thou unkind thus reave me  
>Of my heart, of my heart,<br>And so leave me, and so leave me?

Farewell! Farewell!  
>But yet or e'er I part, O cruel,<br>Kiss me, sweet, kiss me,  
>sweet, sweet my jewel.<p>

Hope by disdain grows cheerless,  
>Fear doth love, love doth fear<br>Beauty peerless, beauty peerless.

True love cannot be changed  
>Though delight from desert<br>Be estranged, be estranged." (3)

Mrs. Bennet was overjoyed with the performance: "Oh Miss Darcy, you performed splendidly! And Mr. Darcy, what a romantic you are!" she gushed.

He accepted her compliments with a bow and fixed his gaze on Miss Elizabeth who offered him a brief smile then turned her attentions to Georgiana, gesturing for her to sit beside her. The two whispered confidences to each other and seemed to have forged an easy friendship.

Mrs. Bennet then addressed Charles: "What about you, Mr. Bingley? Will you favor us with a song?" she merrily inquired.

Charles laughed and shook his head: "I fear I was not blessed with Darcy's talent, Mrs. Bennet," he replied.

Miss Mary then took her turn at the piano-forte, followed by Miss Elizabeth and the remainder of the evening was pleasantly spent until it was time for the Netherfield party to take their leave and return to Netherfield.

* * *

><p>(1) During the Regency era, courting couples were chaperoned under strict supervision. They were never allowed to be alone, to touch, to exchange gifts, to correspond with each other or even address each other by their Christian names.<p>

(2) "_Greensleeves_" 16th Century English folk song

(3) "_Wilt thou Unkind Thus Reave Me_" John Dowland (1597)

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen (1813). Please leave your reviews and comments!)

**Shameless Plug Alert:** My story 'Steady to His Purpose' is now available on Amazon. Details are on my profile page. Thank you to all who gave me your support and encouragement!


	7. Chapter 7

**Tempt You to Accept Me**

**Chapter 7 **

At breakfast the next morning, Charles teased Darcy: "I was quite impressed with your display last night at Longbourn, Darcy," he said with a broad smile.

Darcy nodded his acknowledgement but remained silent, feeling the heat rise to his face.

"William has an excellent voice, Mr. Bingley, does he not?" Georgiana asked.

"Indeed, he does; however, through all the years of our acquaintance, I have not _once_ heard him perform for company," he said with a snide smile. "He must have been quite inspired!" he remarked.

"We often perform together at home but I was well pleased that William performed for the Bennets last evening," she replied. "His encouragement was just what I needed to perform for such a large party."

Mrs. Annesley patted her hand: "You performed splendidly, my dear Miss Darcy," she told her young charge, who smiled appreciatively.

Charles could not contain his amusement: "Will the Darcys perform again this evening?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh yes, if we are invited to perform, I should be pleased to do so," Georgiana replied, most eagerly.

Bingley merrily nodded his approval, unable to disguise his glee. Darcy remained silent and avoided any eye contact with his friend.

"Did you enjoy meeting the Bennet sisters, Georgiana?" Darcy asked his sister, changing the subject.

"Oh yes, they are all so agreeable," she replied. "Besides Miss Elizabeth and Miss Bennet, I also enjoyed speaking with the three younger sisters at the piano-forte."

"Yes, Miss Mary and Miss Lydia and….." the name escaped him. "What is the other one's name?" he wondered aloud.

"Oh William, certainly you cannot forget a girl with the same name as our aunt!" she insisted, while Charles watched in amusement.

"Eleanor?" he asked.

She smiled and shook her head: "No silly, Catherine."

Darcy nodded: "Ah yes, and she is called 'Kitty'; is she not?" he asked.

"Yes and now you shall have no trouble recalling her name," she suggested.

Darcy continued to ignore Charles as he chuckled quietly.

~~o~~

After breakfast, Georgiana and Mrs. Annesley were left to their studies and the gentlemen called on Longbourn. After exchanging pleasantries, it was decided that the group would walk to Meryton and they all set out together; five Bennet sisters and the two gentlemen from Netherfield.

Eager to discuss her comment about his gentlemanlike behavior, Darcy waited patiently until he and Elizabeth were separated from the group. "Did you really think my address was ungentlemanly, Miss Elizabeth?" he whispered.

She averted her eyes from his and her cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink: "I imagine that you believe that your honest appraisal of my lowly circumstances reveals your forthrightness, Mr. Darcy; however I have always been of the opinion that references to one's fortune or lack thereof must be avoided to prevent any offense," she whispered in return.

This was, of course, exactly what Charles had suggested in his teasing manner. Darcy hardly needed any reminders on protocol or propriety; he was well versed on such matters but for some reason he had chosen to ignore propriety during his address. "I apologize most heartily for offending you, Miss Elizabeth; I had not the least intention of doing so," he admitted, feeling quite ashamed for abandoning propriety in her presence.

"No, indeed, you appeared to have every expectation of being accepted," she quietly replied.

He nodded: "I confess that I did," he acknowledged, now unable to meet her eyes.

"My circumstances and connections are well known to me, Mr. Darcy. There was not the slightest need to reveal them to me," she whispered.

He shook his head in frustration; in his attempt to secure her hand, he thought only of himself. Besides going against propriety, he had thrown her shortcomings in her face and in so doing, had merely succeeded in offending her. Instead of complimenting and her encouraging her affections, he had exhibited his own benevolence in offering for her, despite the fact that she deserved much more. "How pretentious you must have thought me!" he admitted.

She nodded.

"_A pretentious __fool__," _he thought, now deeply ashamed. "But I must inquire, if you had such a poor opinion of me, why did you agree to a courtship?" he inquired.

She smiled as she met his eyes: "I was mistaken in my assessment of you, Mr. Darcy; you are not the conceited, arrogant man that I once supposed you were. Despite my harsh words against you, you were still determined to give me the benefit of the doubt and I realized that I should at least afford you the same courtesy. If we determine during our courtship that we do not suit, we may part as friends with no harm to either party," she replied.

He nodded thoughtfully as they reached the town of Meryton.

When they reached the milliner's shop, Darcy pointed to a bonnet in the milliner's window. "Miss Elizabeth, when we rode through town, my sister noticed this bonnet displayed in the window and declared it to be 'darling'," he explained. He announced his intention to purchase the bonnet as a surprise for his sister.

"Oh Mr. Darcy, I can show Miss Darcy how to trim her own bonnet in the same style as that one!" Miss Lydia advised him. Darcy reacted with skepticism.

"It is true, Mr. Darcy. Lydia has a talent for adorning bonnets in the same design as the most stylish bonnets from London," Elizabeth explained.

"It is quite simple really. We have an abundance of ribbon and lace at home for trimming bonnets. I shall be quite pleased to assist Miss Darcy," Lydia told him.

They moved on past the milliner and a group of women approached them: "There are the Bennet girls!" one woman exclaimed as she rushed towards them. After exchanging brief civilities and introducing the gentlemen, "Oh my dear Miss Lizzy, are you well?" the woman asked, displaying obvious concern.

"Yes, Mrs. Harper, I am quite well, I thank you," she replied with a nervous smile.

"Well, thank goodness for that!" she exclaimed. "That Mr. Wickham is no gentleman," she gravely told the Bennet sisters.

Darcy was pleased to hear that his message had been effectively communicated to the community.

"Indeed, we are well aware of his shameless behavior, Mrs. Harper!" Lydia told the woman. "I hope that you will advise other young ladies to be on their guard!" she continued. Mrs. Harper assured her that she had every intention of doing so and the group of women moved on.

Darcy gazed at Elizabeth who was staring down at the ground. Miss Bennet and Miss Mary each took her hands and appeared to be comforting her. "_What in the world could be the matter?"_ he wondered.

"We must get Lizzy home immediately, Mr. Darcy," Miss Bennet advised him, gently guiding Elizabeth back to the lane.

Darcy quickly caught up to them: "Are you unwell, Miss Elizabeth?" he asked, filled with concern.

"No, Mr. Darcy, I am well," Elizabeth replied, without a hint of her usual good nature or smile.

"But something is amiss, I am certain of it, Miss Elizabeth. Will you not tell me?" he asked.

"I will tell you, Mr. Darcy!" Lydia offered.

"No Lydia! I wish that you would not!" Elizabeth warned.

"I wish that you _would_, Miss Lydia," Darcy implored her.

"It was Mr. Wickham! He tried to kiss Lizzy!" Lydia told him.

"What?" "That blackguard!" Charles and Darcy both expressed their surprise and horror at the news. They stopped walking and the group huddled around Elizabeth in the middle of the lane.

"Yes, he did try to kiss me but he was thwarted by my dear Mrs. Hill," Elizabeth explained.

"Mrs. Hill, your elderly housekeeper?" Charles asked.

"Oh she was spry as a youngster and full of vinegar that day, to be sure, Mr. Bingley!" Kitty told them. The girls all laughed and even Elizabeth offered a smile.

Lydia continued the story: "We were walking on this very lane when we encountered Mr. Wickham. We tried to offer our briefest civilities and move on, claiming that we were in the greatest hurry. Our Papa advised us of his history and to be on our guard when in his company."

Elizabeth interjected: "Word of our courtship must have reached him and he offered his best wishes to me. Then he said that you always keep the best for yourself," she told him casting her eyes to the ground.

"He was spiteful and jealous, Mr. Darcy! Not at all as attractive as I had once thought," Lydia announced.

"He announced his intent to have a taste of me before you did, then he grabbed me and tried to kiss me," Elizabeth whispered while Miss Bennet wrapped her arms around her sister's shoulders. "I fought him off as best I could," she told him.

Darcy was horrified by the tale! Charles stood aghast in silence as the story was revealed.

Kitty continued the story: "Yes, but it turned out that there was not the least need to fight him for Mrs. Hill boxed his ears quite soundly and he released Lizzy in a trice!" she told the group.

"Oh, Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley, if you could have only seen Mrs. Hill! She was quite extraordinary!" Lydia exclaimed. "Mr. Wickham called her an old witch and she called him a wicked rotter! Then she kicked his shin!" she announced with a merry giggle.

"He howled like a bear and doubled over and what do you think Mrs. Hill did then!" Kitty asked. Darcy had not the slightest idea and shook his head. "She boxed his ears again!" she joyfully exclaimed and the other sisters echoed her laughter.

Mary continued telling the story: "Oh, Mrs. Hill was in _rare_ form that day, Mr. Darcy! Of course, Mr. 'Wicked' howled like a wounded dog and we all pushed him down to the ground and ran away as fast as we could!" she breathlessly told them. The sisters held each other's hands and laughed at the memory.

Darcy was perplexed by the bemusement displayed by the Bennet sisters; certainly such an attack should not be the subject of merriment, but none of the sisters appeared distressed by the encounter.

"Are you quite certain that you were unhurt, Miss Elizabeth?" he asked.

"I was unhurt, Mr. Darcy, but despaired of your knowledge of the incident. I know you have a poor opinion of the man in question," she suggested, refraining from speaking his name.

"And I am greatly grieved that he would attempt to exact his revenge on me by accosting you, my dearest Miss Elizabeth," he replied. "May I escort you home?" he asked, offering his arm.

She smiled: "Indeed, Mr. Darcy," she replied as she accepted his arm and continued on the lane to Longbourn.

"_That blackguard!"_ he silently seethed at the very thought of his worst enemy man-handling the fair Miss Elizabeth. "You must not fear telling me anything of such great importance, Miss Elizabeth," he quietly advised her.

"I feared that you might take some form of retribution. You must give no thought to it, Mr. Darcy. Mr. 'Wicked' has already been severely punished," Elizabeth insisted.

Lydia echoed her sentiments: "Indeed, Mr. Darcy, not only did he have his ears twice boxed, but once word of his behavior came to Colonel Forster, he was flogged," she advised him.

"Lydia! You must not speak of such things!" Jane instructed.

Lydia hung her head: "Even so," she whispered, "he will not be coming near the Bennet sisters again; of that I am certain!" she told him.

~~o~~

As soon as they arrived at Longbourn, Darcy approached the spry housekeeper: "Mrs. Hill, how can I ever thank you for your diligent care of my dear Miss Elizabeth?" he asked the old woman.

"Oh, my dear Mr. Darcy, there is not the slightest need to thank me! Indeed, no scurrilous blackguard shall ever lay a hand on one of my girls if I have anything to say about it; you can be sure of it!" she told him in no uncertain terms. He bent down to place a kiss on her cheek and dropped a guinea coin into her pocket.

~~o~~

Darcy visited Mr. Bennet in his study: "I hope I am not intruding, Sir," he said.

"Not at all, please come in and be comfortable," Bennet instructed.

Darcy then relayed the story of their morning walk into Meryton and his discovery of Wickham's attempted assault on Elizabeth. "I wish you had notified me of it," he told the older man.

"Indeed, such was my desire and I hope you take no offence, but Elizabeth bade me not to mention it to you; she feared your reprisals on a helpless man," Bennet advised him.

Darcy was confounded by this description: "Helpless? I hardly consider Wickham helpless, Mr. Bennet," he scornfully replied.

Bennet nodded the affirmative: "Indeed, 'tis true; I saw him with mine own eyes. After I received a full account of the incident from the girls, I called on Sir William Lucas for his advice. Since he is an esteemed elder in the community, I sought his wisdom on the matter. It was Sir William's greatest hope that Wickham would offer his apologies to spare me the need to call him out," he explained.

"Certainly such an assault must not go unanswered," Darcy interjected.

Bennet shook his head in agreement: "That was also my opinion. Sir William and I visited the lieutenant's quarters and, of course, he had no choice but to beg my indulgence. A man in his state was hardly in any condition to face an opponent on the field. I, of course, was pleased to receive his apology. Despite the fact that I consider myself a proficient marksman, I have no taste for that particular method of obtaining satisfaction," he replied.

"Nor I, to be sure," Darcy agreed.

Bennet continued: "The following day, word of his punishment reached me and I visited him again. He was in quite a pitiable state, I must say," he explained. "The damage to his ears was bad enough but the flogging was quite severe. The camp medic has attended to him several times."

Darcy was determined to see Wickham for himself and determine his next course of action.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen (1813). Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Tempt You to Accept Me**

**Chapter 8**

That night, the Netherfield party was pleased to join the Bennets for supper. Mrs. Bennet was in high spirits and continuously expressed her joy that the wedding of her eldest daughter would be held on the eighth of January. Her effusive praise of 'her dear Jane' and 'her dear Mr. Bingley' was echoed by the guests; Miss Bennet and Charles were charmingly embarrassed by the attention until Mr. Bennet changed the subject to the forthcoming shopping trip to London. This diverted his wife's attentions to effusive extractions on the subject of ribbons, lace, silk, muslin, modistes, warehouses and eventually to the theatre, at which point the conversation flowed easily.

After supper, the men remained in the dining room with their port while the ladies withdrew to the drawing room: "How goes the betrothal, Bingley?" Mr. Bennet asked Charles.

"Your daughter is an angel, Mr. Bennet. I am a fortunate man," Charles replied.

Bennet nodded his agreement: "Indeed! Your tempers are perfectly matched. Jane has never uttered a cross word in her life and I imagine the same is true of you," he noted.

"You imagine correctly, Sir; my friend is the most unassuming man of my acquaintance," Darcy told him.

"I wish I could say the same about my Lizzy," Bennet said with a chuckle.

Darcy smiled: "Our tempers are evenly matched as well but I dare say that cross words are not unknown to either of us," he replied with a guilty smile.

Bennet and Charles laughed: "No, I should say not!" Bennet replied.

When the men joined the ladies in the drawing room, Darcy noticed another small arrangement of pink roses prominently displayed on a table. Charles found a seat next to his beloved and they whispered to each other as the others waited for the coffee to be served. Darcy was surprised to observe chocolate scones also being served.

"Oh Mama, these scones are delightful!" Miss Bennet observed.

"Indeed, they are a lovely treat. Mrs. Hill has quite outdone herself this evening," Mrs. Bennet replied, quite pleased with the scones.

"Yes, I must thank her for making my favorites," Elizabeth agreed with a serene smile.

Darcy was pleased that she was enjoying his gift.

"We are quite fortunate that you discovered your grandmamma's recipe, Lizzy," Mrs. Bennet told her.

She smiled and briefly glanced in Darcy's direction.

Once Elizabeth and Darcy were seated together listening to Mary's performance on the piano-forte, she addressed him: "I must thank you again for your gift, Mr. Darcy. I must assure you that all manner of subterfuge was employed to divert Mrs. Hill from discovering the truth," she whispered. "I stained the paper with tea to give it an aged appearance, then copied the recipe with my left hand and renamed it for my grandmamma Bennet. I then told Mrs. Hill that I found it tucked into an old book in Papa's bookroom. She had not the slightest suspicion that it was anything other than an old family recipe," she quietly told him, quite pleased with herself.

He smiled at the tale: "You are quite resourceful, Miss Elizabeth," he replied.

They listened for a moment to Mary's performance, then she once again turned her eyes towards him: "Will Mr. Dowland be joining us again this evening?" Elizabeth asked with a sly smile, glancing at Georgiana.

Darcy was perplexed by her question: "Have you some objection to his work?" he asked.

"I am excessively fond of his work but I take exception when it is employed as an ode to my cruelty and insincerity!" she replied with an arch sweetness. "'I meditate alone upon your insincerity?'" she whispered, quoting Greensleeves. "'Wilt thou unkind thus reave me?'" quoting the Dowland rhyme.

He was immediately contrite: "I am mortified that my offerings were perceived as a tactic against you, Miss Elizabeth. I merely attempted to voice my despair at my failure to secure your affections," he explained.

She tilted her head and gazed at him intently: "Are you in despair, Mr. Darcy?" she asked.

"On the contrary, I delight in your company," he replied with a smile.

"That is an excellent sentiment! Much preferable to accusations of insincerity," she replied.

"I vow forthwith to sing only your praises," he told her while Mary finished her selection and began another.

"I have a small gift for you, Miss Elizabeth," he whispered. "May I?" he asked, reaching out for the book in her lap. She seemed puzzled by the request but easily relinquished the book to him. He opened it to the bookmark, retrieved a small item from his pocket and placed it inside the book. Closing it he returned it to her.

Regarding him with some skepticism, she opened the book to observe the gift and quickly closed it again: "The queen of hearts, Mr. Darcy?" she asked him.

He smiled: "It is a fitting gift, I believe; you are the queen of my heart, Miss Elizabeth" he whispered in earnest.

She smiled: "You are quite sentimental this evening, Mr. Darcy, I must admit but now the deck is missing its loveliest queen," she observed.

He nodded: "Just as I missed your company these past few weeks," he noted.

"I shall be sure to thank my Papa for allowing this gift, Mr. Darcy," she told him with suspicious eyes. His smile instantly vanished and he averted his eyes. "You did, of course, receive his permission to give me this gift, did you not?" she quietly asked with an arch smile.

"Miss Darcy, may we have the pleasure of hearing you perform again this evening?" Mrs. Bennet inquired. It seemed that Mary had finished her performance and all eyes were cast towards Georgiana.

Darcy welcomed the interruption and gave his full attention to his sister. "If my brother will join me, I should be pleased to play," Georgiana replied with a shy smile. He easily agreed and they briefly consulted on the piece to be played. Once again, Darcy sang while Georgiana played.

"Clear or cloudy, sweet as April show'ring,  
>Smooth or frowning, so is her face to me.<br>Pleas'd or smiling, like mild May all flow'ring,  
>When skies blue silk, and meadows carpets be,<br>Her speeches notes of that nightbird that singeth,  
>Who thought all sweet, yet jarring notes out ringeth.<p>

Her grace like June, when earth and trees be trimmed  
>In best attire of complete beauty's height.<br>Her love again like Summer's days bedimmed  
>With little clouds of doubtful constant faith.<br>Her trust, her doubt, like rain and heat in skies  
>Gently thund'ring, she lightning to mine eyes.<p>

Sweet summer Spring, that breathed life and growing  
>In weeds as into healing herbs and flow'rs,<br>And sees of service divers sorts in sowing,  
>Some haply seeming, and some being, yours,<br>Rain on your herbs and flow'rs that truly serve,  
>And let your weeds lack dew, and duly starve." (1)<p>

Elizabeth smiled brilliantly during the recital and when he finished, she applauded with the rest of the party. "Thank you, Sir. I am excessively fond of Mr. Dowland's work," she said with a merry twinkle.

Mr. Bennet then challenged Darcy to a game of chess. While they played, Elizabeth and Georgiana chatted amiably. He was pleased that they were sharing confidences.

~~o~~

The next morning, Darcy was seated in the Netherfield breakfast parlor reading the newspaper when Georgiana entered and handed him the queen of hearts card. "Miss Elizabeth asked me to return this to you, William. She quite despaired at the queen being separated from her companions," she explained with a smile.

Bingley looked up from his breakfast and smiled broadly.

Darcy was less than pleased: "Did she?" he inquired. He had assumed that he had been quite successful in giving the innocent gift.

Georgiana and Mrs. Annesley sat down at the table with their filled breakfast plates: "Indeed, she told me that she could never use a playing card as a bookmark as she would forever be thinking of how the entire deck would be useless without its queen," his sister explained.

"What a thoughtful young woman she is," Mrs. Annesley replied.

"Certainly a joker could be used in place of the missing card," Charles suggested with a grin.

Georgiana nodded: "Yes, I even suggested such a substitution but she claimed that a joker could never take the place of a queen," she replied.

Charles laughed: "Perhaps you should have given Miss Elizabeth the joker, Darcy!" he jested.

"Thank you, Charles for your helpful advice," Darcy snidely replied, while Charles chuckled with merriment.

Charles was well pleased with himself: "Of course, I quite enjoy offering gifts to Miss Bennet. Now that we are properly betrothed, we are permitted to enjoy such freedoms; is that not correct, Mrs. Annesley?" he asked with a smile. His smile was a bit too gleeful in Darcy's opinion.

"Quite so, Mr. Bingley," Mrs. Annesley quietly replied, declining to delve further into the exchange between the two gentlemen.

Miss Lydia and Miss Kitty were then announced at the breakfast parlor laden with baskets full of ribbons and trimmings. Darcy relayed the story about the bonnet in the milliner's window to his sister. Georgiana was enchanted: "Can you indeed recreate that bonnet, Miss Lydia?" she asked.

"Lydia can recreate any bonnet, Miss Darcy! Even the ones in the fashion magazines!" Kitty enthusiastically declared.

Georgiana gasped with delight: "Oh Miss Lydia, you must be so talented! I am sure I could never attempt such a project!" she exclaimed.

She was assured that she could indeed attempt the project and the girls then removed to the sitting parlor with Mrs. Annesley.

~~o~~

While the ladies were occupied with their bonnet project, Darcy and Charles set off for the militia encampment to confront Mr. 'Wicked'. They found him half dressed in the barracks, with a bandage around his head covering his ears. He rose uneasily to greet them: "Ah, if it is not Fitzwilliam Darcy, my old friend. Have you come to exact your revenge on me, William?" he bitterly asked.

Darcy wanted nothing more than to exact his revenge on his nemesis in a decisive manner but it quickly became apparent that his recovery from the wounds on his back would be some time hence. "Why do you insist on accosting every woman in my life, George?" he angrily asked him.

"What?" Wickham replied, straining his ear towards Darcy. "I can't hear so well," he said, pointing to his ears. "Ruptured eardrums. The medic says it will take a few weeks to heal," he advised them. "That and of course my other injuries," he suggested, referring to his back.

Darcy shook his head at his former friend.

"If not for you, I would have the life that my godfather intended for me," George bitterly told him.

Darcy was incensed: "If not for your depravity, you would not have squandered away what your godfather intended for you!" he yelled into Wickham's ear.

Wickham winced and covered his bandaged ear with his hand.

Despite the fact that George had already been severely dealt with, Darcy wanted to throttle the ungrateful lout! However, he composed his temper and addressed his injured nemesis: "I must insist on an apology for your actions against my intended," he told Wickham with an icy glare.

Wickham regarded him with defiance: "Why should you have all the best, William?" he asked. "Did we not grow up together as brothers?"

Darcy abandoned all attempts to temper his response: "If you want a broken nose added to your existing injuries, I should be pleased to accommodate you!" he shouted. Bingley placed his hand on Darcy's shoulder and appeared apprehensive.

Wickham became alarmed and backed away: "No! No! I apologize, William! I apologize most sincerely! I should not have touched Miss Elizabeth! I beg your indulgence!" he said, appearing apprehensive.

Darcy regarded him with contempt: "Miss Elizabeth is undeserving of such treatment!" he told Wickham.

Wickham sighed and drooped his shoulders: "No, indeed. Please convey my apologies to her," he said contritely.

Darcy shook his head: "We may have grown up together, George, but we are not brothers! What I have is my birthright!" he told him, however it appeared that Wickham had not heard him.

Wickham sat down gingerly, in obvious pain: "I am ruined, William," Wickham told him.

"You can blame no one but yourself, George," he loudly replied.

"My hopes of marrying an heiress are ruined. What is to become of me?" Wickham asked.

Darcy felt his anger slowly subside. He could not help but feel some sympathy for his old friend, even though he had been given every advantage as a young man. His father had seen to George's upbringing, education and inheritance but George had squandered it all away on nefarious pursuits. He now beheld a broken man, barely able to sit upright due to the painful injuries he had sustained; injuries which might have easily been avoided if he had maintained propriety.

Colonel Forster came into the room, greeted Darcy and Bingley and invited them to join him in his office: "Wickham has yet to recover from his injuries," he advised them.

"Is he in any danger of losing his commission?" Darcy asked.

"Not at all; once he recovers, he will be required to participate in all training exercises," the Colonel advised him.

"He has caused grievous harm to me and my loved ones. I feel compelled to send him someplace where he can inflict no further damage," Darcy admitted.

"In that case, you might consider sending him to the Americas," the Colonel suggested. "The fair is quite expensive, but if he survives the crossing, he may find opportunities there."

Darcy resolved to consider the opportunity of sending his old friend as far away as possible.

* * *

><p>(1) "<em><span>Clear or Cloudy<span>_" John Dowland (1562 – 1626)

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen (1813). Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	9. Chapter 9

**Tempt You to Accept Me**

**Chapter 9**

When Darcy and Charles returned to Netherfield, they encountered the bonnet-obsessed ladies about to call for the carriage to take them to Longbourn. The gentlemen needed little encouragement to accompany them and they all set off for Longbourn; the ladies in the carriage and the gentlemen on their horses. As they approached the Longbourn driveway, the group waved to Elizabeth who was just heading out for a walk. Charles escorted Mrs. Annesley indoors and the remaining group agreed to join Elizabeth on her walk.

Elizabeth noticed Georgiana's newly styled bonnet: "Oh Miss Darcy, I see that you and Lydia have been designing a new creation this morning," she observed.

Georgiana smiled with pleasure: "Is it not divine, Miss Elizabeth? I am convinced that my bonnet is even more darling than the one in the milliner's window!" she exclaimed.

"I must agree," Elizabeth told her.

The younger girls chatted happily about bonnets and fashions, leaving Darcy and Elizabeth alone to follow behind.

"I hope you will join us again for supper this evening, Mr. Darcy," she told him. He assured her that it would be his pleasure to dine with her that evening. "Has the queen been reunited with her subjects?" she inquired with a playful smile, referring to the queen of hearts card that had been gifted and returned.

He grinned at her teasing nature: "I was unaware that you would consider such a devious tactic, Miss Elizabeth," he replied.

"Oh yes, since you are already well acquainted with my insincerity, I fear it was inevitable that you would also learn of my deviousness," she replied with a smirk. "However, my tactic was not unlike your own," she told him.

He chuckled quietly as he shook his head; despite the innocence of the gift, he had indeed employed a devious tactic in giving it to her without her father's permission: "You have found me out, Miss Elizabeth. I am humbled by your strategy but unwilling to concede defeat. I will consider my next move carefully indeed," he told her.

"I had not thought my suitor would be such a worthy opponent, Sir" she replied, teasing him still.

The perception of an opponent was hardly the impression he wished to leave with his intended. Determined to draw Miss Elizabeth's attentions to his romantic nature, he sang a song in praise of her beauty:

"Each lovely grace my lady doth possess,  
>Let all men view, and in their view admire,<br>In whose sweet breast all virtuous thoughts do rest,  
>Zealous to pity, chaste in her own desire,<br>And to make up a rare and worthy creature,  
>Both wise, and chaste, and fair in form and feature,<br>Enter but into thought of her perfection,  
>Thou wilt confess, and in confessing prove,<br>How none deserves like praise nor yet like love." (1)

"Oh, Mr. Darcy!" Lydia sighed with a dreamy air while Elizabeth remained silent.

"_Well, at least one Bennet sister admires me,"_ he thought as the group continued walking.

"Do you always keep the best women for yourself, Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Did Mr. Wickham make that claim against me, Miss Elizabeth?" he asked, recalling something to that effect from the story and his earlier encounter with Wickham.

She hesitated and smiled: "Well, he made no reference to the best _women_; I may have exaggerated his claim – slightly," she admitted.

He stopped walking and faced her directly: "Lest there be any doubt, Miss Elizabeth, let me assure you that before I met you, I never held an interest in _any_ woman. You are the _only_ woman I have ever admired," he told her quite directly.

"Oh, Mr. Darcy!" Kitty sighed.

Well, now _two_ Bennet sisters admired him.

~~o~~

"How goes the courtship, Darcy?" Bennet asked, as they sipped coffee in the Longbourn study.

"Last evening Miss Elizabeth was kind enough to point out the blunder of my earlier song selections," he advised the older man.

Bennet chuckled: "Do you often perform for company?" he asked.

"Never," he replied.

Bennet nodded thoughtfully: "I thought them quite interesting choices, to be sure. Lizzy would certainly have taken exception to any claims of her insincerity," he observed.

Darcy shook his head in frustration: "Greensleeves is one of my sister's favorites so I had no hesitation to select it. I will not make that mistake again, Sir, I assure you," he noted.

"Yes, well, a girl likes to be crossed a little in love now and then; it gives her something to dream on," Bennet told him.

Darcy wondered if this was true in Georgiana's case.

"Did you visit Wickham today?" Bennet asked.

Darcy nodded his agreement: "You were quite correct; Charles and I saw him today and his prospects appear quite poor." After a moment of contemplation, he continued. "Would you have any objections if I assisted him in relocating to the Americas?" he asked.

"None whatsoever," Bennet told him.

That settled the issue for Darcy. He would purchase the fare and personally see Wickham off.

~~o~~

Darcy left the study and observed Charles kissing Miss Bennet in a quiet corner of the hall. He cleared his throat to announce his presence and the two quickly parted. Miss Bennet blushed brightly and ran away up the stairs.

"Forgive me, Charles; I had no intention of interrupting your enjoyment of Miss Bennet's angelic graces," he jested with a grin.

Charles laughed: "Ha! If you had convinced Miss Elizabeth to marry you, you would be permitted a kiss or two yourself," he merrily replied.

"Thank you for the reminder, Charles."

~~o~~

Later that evening, when the party was settled into the drawing room after supper, Mrs. Bennet addressed her guests: "Will you favor us with a song this evening, Miss Darcy and Mr. Darcy?"

After consulting with his sister, Darcy sang again for his lady love:

"Drink to me only with thine eyes  
>And I will pledge with mine.<br>Or leave a kiss within the cup  
>And I'll not ask for wine.<br>The thirst that from the soul doth rise  
>Doth ask a drink divine;<br>But might I of Jove's nectar sip,  
>I would not change for thine.<p>

I sent thee late a rosy wreath,  
>Not so much hon'ring thee<br>As giving it a hope that there  
>It could not withered be;<br>But thou thereon did'st only breathe,  
>And sent'st it back to me,<br>Since when it grows and smells, I swear  
>Not of itself, but thee." (2)<p>

~~o~~

While they were seated together on the sofa, listening to Mary's performance on the piano-forte, Darcy whispered to Elizabeth: "I visited Mr. Wickham today, Miss Elizabeth," he told her.

She appeared alarmed: "I sincerely hope you are not considering some form of retribution, Mr. Darcy," she whispered in reply.

He shook his head: "I must admit that I had every intention of doing so but when I saw him today, so broken and battered, I abandoned the thought," he assured her.

"Is he quite injured?" she asked.

He merely nodded, declining to describe the man's injuries.

She cast her eyes down and nodded: "I thought as much."

"He sends his apologies for his treatment of you," he told her, recalling his confrontation with Wickham.

She nodded thoughtfully: "Even though he ought not to have treated me as he did, I wish no further harm to come to him," she told him.

"Nor do I," he replied. "I intend to purchase his fare to the Americas so he can make a new start," he advised her.

"Where in the Americas?" she inquired.

"New York, perhaps?" he quietly suggested. She nodded her approval.

~~o~~

Later that evening after they had returned to Netherfield, Darcy wondered about the song 'Greensleeves'. He and his sister had sung it together countless times over the past few months while they were alone together. He sang it at Longbourn simply because he knew that Georgiana played it well. "Georgiana dearest, are you fond of playing 'Greensleeves'?" he asked.

"I must confess that I do find solace in the lyrics," she admitted.

"Because you were cast aside by an insincere lover?" he asked. She nodded quietly. "Oh my dearest! It shall not do to dwell on lost loves! George is by no means worthy of such reflections," he told her, embracing her warmly.

"Of course you are correct, William," she whispered. "Mrs. Annesley has advised me much the same."

"Mrs. Annesley is very wise. You would do well to follow her advice," he told her.

"Perhaps we should retire that song; what say you?" she asked.

"Yes, we should find more a hopeful message on which to reflect," he suggested.

(1) "Each Lovely Grace" William Corkine (1612)

(2) "Song to Celia" Ben Johnson (1616)

* * *

><p>(<strong>Author's Note:<strong> Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen (1813). Please leave your reviews and comments!)

**Shameless Plug Alert:** My story "Endeavor at Civility" is now available on Amazon. Please see my profile page for details.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tempt You to Accept Me**

**Chapter 10**

**(Author's Note:** Dear Readers, Thank you for all of your lovely comments! I appreciate your support! And thank you to those of you who have supported me on Amazon!)

* * *

><p>The next morning, the Netherfield party was assembled in the breakfast parlor: "Darcy, you continue to amaze me with your performances at Longbourn," Charles said with a merry grin. "Perhaps you will agree to perform for us when next we dine at Hurst House," he suggested.<p>

Georgiana immediately perked up at this: "Oh yes, Mr. Bingley! That would be most enjoyable!" she replied. Then observing her brother's frown, she immediately reversed herself: "Or perhaps not," she suggested, immediately retreating.

"I, for one, would find it most enjoyable, to be sure," Charles goaded his friend with a mischievous smile.

Darcy beheld his friend with wary eyes: "I would not wish for your _family_ to misconstrue the significance of any performance that might be offered," he told his merry friend, making a veiled reference to Caroline.

Understanding dawned on Charles: "Ah yes, I could easily imagine my _family's_ interpretation of any offering of yours as quite significant," he replied.

Georgiana listened quietly to their exchange. "When we are finished with breakfast, perhaps we might try sketching from the blue parlor, Miss Darcy," Mrs. Annesley interjected, much to Darcy's relief. "There is a view there of the garden that I quite admired," she explained.

"Oh yes, that is an excellent suggestion," she agreed. "That reminds me, William, I promised Miss Kitty that I would lend her some sketching supplies. She showed me some of her sketches and they are quite promising," she told her brother.

"Has she had any instruction?" he asked.

Georgiana shook her head: "None at all but she has quite a talent for it. I hope to encourage her by loaning her some supplies," she replied.

He admired his sister's thoughtfulness and suggested that she bring a few items to Longbourn later that day.

** ~~o~~ **

Georgiana stayed behind at Netherfield to continue her studies with Mrs. Annesley while the gentlemen rode to Longbourn. Within minutes, Darcy and Miss Elizabeth were seated in the solarium with Charles and Miss Bennet, who were whispering quietly to each other.

"My Papa mentioned that you never perform for company, Mr. Darcy," she told him. He shook his head in acknowledgement. "And yet, you have performed numerous times for my family," she told him.

"On the contrary, I performed for _you_, my dearest Miss Elizabeth," he replied with a smile.

She smiled: "I find it quite an interesting tactic, to be sure," she advised him.

"I might be persuaded to abandon such tactics if you were to accept my suit," he suggested.

She regarded him with cynical eyes: "Oh no! I should never wish you to stop singing, Mr. Darcy! I enjoy it too much," she told him with an arch smile.

He grinned: "I would never suspend any pleasure of yours," he told her.

She returned his grin: "You made a similar remark during our dance at the ball. Do you recall?" she asked.

He recalled their awkward encounter during their dance: "Yes, you were attempting to sketch my character," he replied.

"Yes and now that our courtship has only just begun, how am I to accept you until I can sketch your character?" she inquired with a teasing grin.

"Now is your opportunity to ask me any question of your desire," he offered.

"What were you like as a child?" she asked.

He laughed as he considered his childhood: "I was like other children, I suppose; boisterous, rambunctious, constantly smudging my clothes and frequently in some scrape or the other," he told her with a smile.

She gazed at him with sparkling eyes: "Young Mr. Darcy in anything other than spotless attire? Impossible to imagine!" she exclaimed.

He laughed as he recalled his less than spotless attire on the day of his proposal and his muddy attire upon his arrival at Darcy House the following day. They continued to exchange childhood memories.

Admiring the pink rose arrangement that Charles offered to Miss Bennet, he inquired after her: "Is there a favorite flower that might meet with some approval?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded: "Indeed Mr. Darcy, if jasmine were to be presented, your efforts would prove most successful," she happily replied.

He smiled, pleased for the opportunity to bestow her with another gift: "I must return to Town next week. My Aunt Eleanor expressed her desire to meet you. When do you next plan to be in London?" he inquired.

"Next week we are to go to my Uncle Gardiner's house in Cheapside for a shopping trip," she advised him. "My Mama is eager to begin the shopping for Jane's trousseau."

He was relieved that they would not be parted too long: "I will have my aunt sent you an invitation for tea," he advised her.

"I will have my uncle send you an invitation for supper," she countered.

"I suspect that we will also be invited to Hurst House," he told her with a grin.

"I suspect that Miss Bingley shall be pleased to be in your company again," she replied with a sly smile.

He nodded; of that he had no doubt.

**~~o~~**

After Sunday services, Darcy rode to the militia camp to present his offer to Wickham, who was still adorned with the bandage around his ears and suffering obvious pain from the wounds on his back: "What are your plans for the future?" Darcy inquired, loud enough for Wickham to hear.

"I am obliged to resign my commission as soon as may be. I have accumulated some debts of honor that make it impossible to remain in my regiment," Wickham explained.

"How will you make your living?" he inquired.

Wickham shrugged: "I had hoped to marry an heiress. I was courting Miss King and had hoped to marry her but her uncle has taken her to Liverpool, presumably to get his niece and her ten thousand pounds away from me," he explained.

Darcy shook his head: "Certainly there is not an heiress in all of England who would not have heard of your history by now," he told Wickham.

"If my luck does not return, perhaps I shall make my fortune by marriage in some other country," he replied.

"George, why do you continue to throw your money away on gaming? Certainly you must acknowledge that you have no talent for it!" he exclaimed in exasperation.

Wickham averted his eyes: "My luck will turn; I am certain of it," he claimed.

"I have never known anyone with less luck than you, George. I would advise you to sell your commission and use the proceeds to pay off your debts of honor."

"I must have some money to live on," Wickham insisted.

"I will pay for your passage to the Americas and give you one hundred pounds to establish yourself in New York. There you can find a living or, with any luck, perhaps an heiress," he said with a sneer.

"I must have at least two thousand," Wickham countered.

Darcy was stunned by his former friend's demand: "George, must I remind you that you are in no position to quibble with my offer? You are disgraced in the militia and the community, you have squandered away all the money you ever had plus more that you never had, and you have no family or connections willing to assist you, other than me," he yelled into Wickham's ear.

Wickham flinched: "That may well be true but I have no desire to go to America, William. Perhaps I might go to Scotland," he countered.

Scotland was decidedly too close to Derbyshire for Darcy's comfort: "What about New South Wales or South Africa?" he suggested.

Wickham considered this: "Yes, with two thousand pounds, I might do quite well in South Africa," he replied.

Darcy shook his head: "My offer is for ship passage and one hundred pounds," he repeated.

Wickham was aghast: "I should not be expected to live on one hundred pounds, William!" he complained.

Darcy was running out of patience: "No, indeed, you have never lived up to expectations! Why should this be any different?" he shouted.

Wickham held his hands over his ears: "Why _would_ you consider helping me?" he asked. "I tried to compromise your woman."

"I have no desire whatsoever to help you, George. I want you out of my life," he angrily replied.

Wickham sighed and shook his head in despair.

"Your wounds will heal and your hearing will, hopefully, return to normal. When that happens, I would prefer that you honor the memory of my father by conducting yourself as he did; as an honorable, respectable gentleman. You were given an education, George. Rather than squandering it, why not use it to your best advantage?" he suggested.

Wickham regarded Darcy with skepticism: "I must have two thousand pounds," he repeated.

Unfortunately, the two were unable to reach an agreement and Darcy took his leave.

**~~o~~**

Upon his arrival at Longbourn that evening, Darcy invited the Bennets to dinner at his London townhouse during their stay in London. "Also, if you are available, my aunt, the Countess of Matlock, is eager to make your acquaintance," he told them.

Mrs. Bennet gasped in amazement: "A countess! I am all a-flutter! I am sure we shall be pleased to make her acquaintance, Mr. Darcy," she gushed.

'Oh yes, Mrs. Bennet, my Aunt Eleanor is lovely! She will put you quite at your ease, I assure you!" Georgiana insisted.

Mr. and Mrs. Phillips were announced in the drawing room and entered with great aplomb: "Oh my dear sister, what a lovely supper party we shall have!" Mrs. Phillips exclaimed upon seeing the assembled guests. This was the first Darcy had seen Mrs. Phillips since his visit to enlighten her about Wickham's nefarious history.

Civilities were exchanged and the Phillips were introduced to Georgiana and Mrs. Annesley. Once they were seated, Mrs. Phillips could hardly contain her scorn: "Oh Mr. Darcy, I must say, I could not be more pleased to learn the latest news! That _wicked_ Wickham got exactly what he deserved, did he not? Accosting a young lady in the midst of her family! A criminal like that should be sent to Tyburn!" she exclaimed with heightened outrage. (1)

Darcy turned his attention to his sister, who appeared quite disturbed by the idea.

Mr. Stuart laughed out loud: "Tyburn was dismantled years ago, Gracie!" he told her.

Mrs. Phillips harrumphed: "Even so, he deserves a public hanging for his offences against this family!" she insisted. Her husband merely laughed and shook his head in merriment.

Miss Mary was appalled by the thought: "I doubt the people of Hertfordshire have a taste for such a public spectacle, Aunt Grace. Besides, he has already been punished by his regiment," she insisted.

Mrs. Phillips was not placated: "What say you, Mr. Darcy? You have no affection for the man, I know," she stated.

Darcy shook his head: "No indeed, Madam, but he has apologized to Mr. Bennet for his actions and even sent his apologies to Miss Elizabeth. I can ask for no further satisfaction," he replied, looking to Elizabeth for approval. She smiled and held his gaze.

"Mrs. Hill would have no objection to seeing him fall at Tyburn, I must imagine. The poor dear, forced to defend her dear girls in such a fashion. What say you, Mrs. Hill?" she asked the housekeeper, who was attending the family.

The petite lady shook her head in disagreement: "Not at all, Mrs. Phillips. He is just a lost soul who never found his way," she quietly replied.

"Ha! Some lost soul his is! He was raised as a gentleman and even went to Cambridge! Threw it all away, I tell you!" Mrs. Phillips exclaimed.

"I shall be very sorry to leave tomorrow morning, Mrs. Bennet," Georgiana shyly interjected. All eyes were turned in her direction. "I have so enjoyed our visit," she said with a sweet smile. Darcy was pleased by his shy sister's attempt to change the subject.

Mrs. Bennet was charmed: "Oh my dear Miss Darcy! How kind you are! We have enjoyed your company immensely!" she replied.

"What a lovely girl you are, Miss Darcy! Your brother must be so proud!" Mrs. Phillips noted.

Georgiana cast a shy smile at her brother: "Indeed, Mrs. Phillips, I could not be more proud of my dear sister," he replied with an affectionate smile. When he turned his gaze to Miss Elizabeth, she offered him an appreciative smile.

Supper was announced and the party moved to the dining room.

Mrs. Bennet took charge of the seating arrangements, placing Charles next to Miss Bennet: "Oh Mr. Darcy, you must sit next to Lizzy! Does she not look splendid in her green muslin gown?" Darcy assured her that Miss Elizabeth did indeed look splendid.

Mrs. Bennet was well pleased: "Of course, my Jane is the most beautiful girl in all of Hertfordshire, do you not agree Mr. Bingley?" she asked, expecting a positive response. Charles assured her that Miss Bennet was indeed the most beautiful woman in all of England.

"Shall we all not have a merry reunion in London, Mr. Bingley?" Mrs. Bennet gleefully inquired. Charles agreed that he would be pleased to see the Bennets again in Town.

Mrs. Bennet chattered on through the soup course: "We shall have tea with the Countess of Matlock, Grace!" she told her sister.

Mrs. Phillips was duly impressed and shared her sister's enthusiasm: "Oh, that shall be splendid, indeed, Frances! You must tell me all about it when you return," she instructed.

"Even though Miss Darcy and I are looking forward to returning to our routine, our studies have been quite enhanced by a visit to the country," Mrs. Annesley told the party. "Bonnet design was an interesting addition to our studies," she said with a smile. Darcy appreciated her attempts to steer the conversation in a less excitable direction.

Georgiana followed suit: "Oh yes, Miss Lydia amazed me with her eye for design," she noted.

"And Miss Darcy has loaned me some supplies so I can practice my sketching," Kitty eagerly added.

The conversation was shifted to the accomplishments of all the ladies in the party and the supper hours was enjoyed by all in attendance.

After supper, the gentlemen enjoyed glasses of port while the ladies waited for them in the drawing room: "Mrs. Bennet is in high spirits this evening," Darcy observed.

Bennet nodded: "Indeed, the prospect of seeing you both in London has put her in rare form," he replied, shifting his gaze between Charles and Darcy.

Darcy smiled: "I can scarcely blame her as I look forward to hosting you all for dinner next week," he said with a smile.

**~~o~~**

Later that evening, Darcy and Elizabeth were quietly seated in a corner of the drawing room, reading their books as the rest of the party was engaged in a lively card game. This was to be their last evening together until they met again in London and Darcy was determined to leave a positive impression. "I have a small gift for you, Miss Elizabeth," he whispered. She smiled as he placed a small wooden carving into the palm of her hand. It was a queen from his travel chess set.

She examined the piece with curiosity then lifted her eyes to meet his: "She is quite handsome, Mr. Darcy, but now her subjects are without their queen," she observed.

He smiled: "I admire your concern for her subjects and I shall be pleased to give you the entire set so they may remain with their queen," he suggested with a sly grin, knowing perfectly well that no such gift was allowed by propriety. "I, on the other hand, shall be forlorn until I am reunited with my queen," he told her, doing his best to appear forlorn.

She appraised him with a skeptical eye: "I suppose next you shall accuse me of casting you out discourteously, Mr. Darcy. Perhaps you might leave me with another ode to my cruelty and insincerity," she suggested, feigning offence.

"You wound me, Miss Elizabeth," he replied, placing his hand over his heart, as though he had been mortally wounded.

Just then, a great roar erupted at one of the card tables and he watched Elizabeth slip the queen into her pocket. It appeared as though a winner had been named and the card games had concluded. "I won, Papa!" Miss Lydia squealed. The rest of the party congratulated her and the card tables were abandoned.

Darcy then expressed his gratitude to Mr. and Mrs. Bennet for their generous hospitality and renewed his desire to see the Bennets in London. Georgiana and Mrs. Annesley repeated his sentiments and their coats and hats were called for. The Netherfield party assembled in the foyer and took their leave of the Bennets and Phillips. Darcy grasped Elizabeth's hand, bowed over it and brushed his lips over her knuckles. She smiled appreciatively. "I look forward to seeing you next in Town, Miss Elizabeth," he told her.

"Indeed Mr. Darcy, I shall enjoy seeing you there. I must assure you that you shall like my Aunt and Uncle Gardiner exceedingly well," she suggested.

Already well familiar with her Aunt and Uncle Phillips, Darcy was somewhat skeptical.

* * *

><p>(1) Tyburn was a gallows in London where public executions took place until 1759.<p>

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen (1813). Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	11. Chapter 11

**TEMPT YOU TO ACCEPT ME**

**Chapter 11**

(**Author's Note:** Many thanks to you, Dear Readers, for all of your lovely reviews, comments, favorites and follows! Shout out to 'Ansujali': I hope you enjoy!)

* * *

><p>During the ride back to London, Darcy listened with amusement as Georgiana extolled the virtues of each Bennet sister: "Miss Bennet is so angelic, Miss Elizabeth is so lively, Miss Mary is so talented, Miss Kitty is a dear sweet girl and Miss Lydia has quite an eye for fashion. I am quite taken with them; it is so nice to have new friends," she said, gushing with enthusiasm.<p>

He wanted to ask her if she would prefer them as sisters but thought better of it with Mrs. Annesley in attendance; he decided to reserve that question for a time when they had more privacy. "Miss Bennet reminds me of you Georgiana," he observed. "Do you agree, Mrs. Annesley?" he asked her companion.

"Oh yes, very much so, Mr. Darcy," she replied with a smile. "Besides the obvious similarities in their fair coloring, they both have the same gentle, amiable disposition," she observed.

"Yes, I believe Mr. Bingley and Miss Bennet are perfectly matched," Georgiana wistfully replied. Her eyes became suddenly moist and she fumbled into her reticule in search of her handkerchief.

Always prepared for such occasions, Darcy retrieved his handkerchief from his coat pocket but was startled to find something quite unexpected nestled inside; the chess queen he had given to Miss Elizabeth the previous evening. He absently handed the handkerchief to his sister while giving his full attention to the queen in his palm.

Georgiana was suddenly diverted from her silent musings as she observed her brother: "Did you misplace the queen, William?" she asked.

"No, I was certain that I knew of its exact location," he replied, recalling the image of Miss Elizabeth slipping the queen into her pocket.

"But why did you remove it from the set?" she inquired.

He returned the queen to his pocket: "I shall return it as soon as we get home," he replied with a smile. It seemed that in his attempts to enchant the fair Elizabeth, she became even more enchanting to him.

**~~o~~**

Upon entering his study, Darcy found a stack of mail waiting for him on his desk and he quickly sorted through it. Finding a letter of interest, he broke the seal and read it:

* * *

><p><strong>==oo==<strong>

Dear Cousin Moon-Calf,

Was it love at first sight? Did Cupid's arrow inspire you?

Perhaps you were inspired by the Tarot's Fool – the dreamer about to step off the cliff, bounding forward filled with visions of hopefulness, disregarding all potential dangers and impending disaster in pursuit of his dreams. What innocent disregard for the dangers ahead!

One wonders, shall the fool find bliss or oblivion? He is either a true fool or a wise man about to begin the adventure of a lifetime.

However, be not disheartened: 'A fool must now and then be right by chance.' (1)

I have never known you to do anything without serious contemplation but perhaps this is a new beginning for you. I am extraordinarily pleased that you have taken such a leap and hope that you find your bliss. I look forward to meeting the woman who has inspired such unrestrained impulse.

'If thou remember'st not the slightest folly  
>That ever love did make thee run into,<br>Thou hast not loved.' (2)

Your foolish cousin,

Richard

* * *

><p>Darcy chuckled heartily as he read the missive: "<em>Well, now I can add Richard to the list of my supporters<em>," he thought. That list was now three names strong; Georgiana, Aunt Eleanor and now Richard. Only one more hurdle remained: Uncle Alexander, the Earl of Matlock.

**~~o~~**

He later received a note delivered by a messenger; Mr. Gardiner had invited him to supper that evening at the Gardiner residence on Gracechurch Street in Cheapside.

He immediately dispatched a footman to his florist with an order for jasmine to be delivered to the Gardiner's residence and a note to his Aunt Eleanor to advise her of the Bennet ladies arrival in Town. He hoped that she would respond by sending them an invitation to tea at Fitzwilliam House.

Charles Bingley arrived that afternoon filled with his usual humor and the two gentlemen spent the afternoon discussing business matters and making plans for the future. Charles wanted to return Netherfield to its full operation and relied heavily on Darcy for his expertise in estate matters. The footman returned with a response from his aunt; she had indeed extended the invitation to Mrs. Bennet and Mrs. Gardiner for tea the next day. He felt certain that progress was being made towards his ultimate goal of securing Miss Elizabeth's acceptance.

At the appointed hour, the Darcy party arrived at Gracechurch Street and introductions were made to the Gardiners. Darcy introduced Charles Bingley and his sister to the Gardiners and he was pleased that they welcomed her so graciously. Mrs. Gardiner thanked him for sending a lovely flower arrangement.

"Oh Mr. Darcy, how did you know that jasmine is my favorite?" Mrs. Bennet asked with giddy excitement.

He was startled by this inquiry but maintained his smile: "I am pleased that you enjoy my offering," he told her with a bow.

"Of course, Lizzy's favorite is lavender but jasmine is so delicate," she replied, brimming with delight.

He glanced at Elizabeth who smiled sweetly and then quickly averted her eyes. Mr. Bennet glared at him with displeasure and Charles struggled to contain his mirth.

"Such a charming young man, is he not, Madeline?" Mrs. Bennet asked Mrs. Gardiner with pleasant effusions.

"Most charming indeed," Mrs. Gardiner agreed with a serene smile. "Shall we go in to supper?" she suggested. The party moved to the dining room and Darcy was pleased that his hosts made every effort to ensure that he and Georgiana were well cared for. Elizabeth smiled sweetly at him as she sat beside him and seemed to enjoy herself. Mrs. Bennet attempted to dominate the conversation by constantly referring to her 'dear Jane' and her 'dear Mr. Bingley' but Mrs. Gardiner displayed her excellent hostess skills by including the other members of the party in the conversation.

After supper, the ladies removed to the drawing room: "You have done me a great disservice, Darcy. My wife is quite in raptures over your flowers," Mr. Bennet dryly told him in mock-outrage. Mr. Gardiner and Charles both reacted with quiet chuckles.

Darcy smiled and shook his head: "I assure you, Sir, I had a rather different goal in mind," he replied.

Bennet nodded: "I can only presume that Lizzy hoaxed you," Bennet told him with a satisfied smile.

"She does seem quite pleased with herself," he replied with a smile.

"She is a delight," Bennet replied.

Mr. Gardiner raised his glass: "To delightful women!" he announced. The men all raised their glasses in agreement and echoed their host's sentiment.

**~~o~~**

When the gentlemen returned to the drawing room, Miss Elizabeth was playing the piano-forte. The gentlemen quietly took their seats to listen and Darcy was enraptured by her thoughtful performance.

When she finished her performance, he rose and gestured to the chair beside his while Mrs. Gardiner took her place at the piano-forte: "I must thank you for your attentions to my Mama," Miss Elizabeth told him with a sweet smile as she took her seat.

He grinned: "I was lead to believe that I was paying my attentions to _you_, Miss Elizabeth," he told her as a lively tune was played for their enjoyment.

She feigned surprise: "Were you indeed? You asked what might meet with approval and certainly you must not deny that your efforts were quite successful in that regard," she replied with a smug smile. He merely grinned in response. "While I appreciate the thoughtful gifts you have bestowed on me, Mr. Darcy, there is no need whatsoever to give me any gifts," she quietly advised him.

"Indeed, my last gift was somewhat unsuccessful," he replied, hinting at the returned chess queen.

She nodded her head sadly: "I am grieved that I was forced to return her in such a secretive manner but it would not do to allow your regard to diminish by abandoning the rules of propriety," she whispered, feigning sadness, then allowed her smile to appear.

He was enchanted by her teasing impertinence: "How then shall I entice you to accept me?" he boldly asked.

"Tell me about your parents," she whispered.

He regarded her with no small amount of skepticism: "Telling you about my parents will entice you to accept me?" he asked with a smile.

She nodded: "Telling me anything about yourself will help us to become better acquainted. You are already well acquainted with my family but other than your sister, I know little of yours," she explained.

"My parents were the most excellent parents a man could ask for. My father was compassionate and benevolent and I have attempted to follow his example in my dealings with my staff and tenants." She nodded and he took this as encouragement to continue. "Georgiana is the image of my mother; she was gentle and beautiful. I have nothing but fond memories of them both. It is my greatest desire to live up to their expectations of me," he told her.

"What did they expect of you, Mr. Darcy?"

"To care for Georgiana and Pemberley as they would have and to ensure that the estate passes to my heirs."

She graced him with a warm smile and appreciative eyes: "I imagine you care for Pemberley just as well as you care for your sister," she whispered.

He gazed deeply into her eyes: "There are many souls under my care at Pemberley and it is my greatest desire to include you in their numbers, Miss Elizabeth," he told her, never allowing his gaze to leave hers despite the fact that they were in the presence of her family.

She sighed softly and a soft blush colored her cheeks. She averted her eyes and turned suddenly pensive: "Would your parents approve of me, Mr. Darcy? I am not of the first circles nor do I enjoy the fortune that so many other young ladies of your acquaintance must do," she solemnly inquired. She attempted to appear attentive to the music performance, keeping her eyes on her aunt at the piano-forte.

He was grieved that she had entertained this concern, despite his own reservations on that very same score: "I am certain that my parents would welcome you into the family, knowing that such was my desire. They never denied me anything and my choice of wife would be no exception," he whispered.

She kept her eyes averted: "And what of your other relations? The earl and the countess?"

He dearly wished she would turn her eyes back to him but he understood her hesitation; a woman with such humble circumstances would never aspire to such connections: "The countess is already aware of your circumstances and has promised her support with the earl. Even my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, has written to show his support," he assured her.

She turned to him and favored him with a sparkling smile: "I look forward to meeting your aunt tomorrow. We received her invitation today," she quietly advised him.

He looked forward to the meeting very much indeed, knowing that his aunt would put her fears to rest.

**~~o~~**

The following morning, Darcy waited with his Aunt Eleanor for Miss Elizabeth and her party to call on them at Fitzwilliam House. When the party finally arrived, he could hear Mrs. Bennet speaking in an excited manner: "Oh Lizzy, what a grand house this, is to be sure!" They were announced in the drawing room and Darcy made the introductions. Mrs. Bennet was the first to speak: "Lady Matlock, it is indeed a pleasure to make your acquaintance!" she gushed.

Lady Matlock was pleasant and obliging, being well practiced at entertaining ladies in her drawing room: "Mrs. Bennet, what beautiful daughters you have!" she exclaimed observing Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth.

"Thank you, my lady, and there are three more at home!" she replied with the greatest enthusiasm. Mrs. Gardiner nodded her agreement while Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth smiled. "We are in London shopping for my dear Jane's trousseau; she was recently betrothed, you see." she explained.

"Yes, to Mr. Bingley, I understand," Aunt Eleanor replied, glancing at Darcy.

"Yes, my lady, I am most fortunate," Miss Bennet replied with a smile.

"I believe that Mr. Bingley is the fortunate party, Miss Bennet. He shall no doubt be blessed with children as beautiful as his wife," Aunt Eleanor replied. "I wish you the greatest of joy!" she added.

"Indeed, my lady, Jane is the most beautiful girl in Hertfordshire!" her Mama boasted.

Turning her attentions to her sister, Aunt Eleanor continued: "Miss Elizabeth, my nephew has told me of your beauty and I am quite in agreement with him," she told her. Elizabeth smiled and thanked the lady for her compliment. "William also tells me that you are quite accomplished," she told her.

"I am afraid that you have been quite deceived, my lady," Miss Elizabeth replied with a sly smile. "My accomplishments pale in comparison to Miss Darcy's," she added.

Darcy smiled at her jesting: "I must disagree, Miss Elizabeth!" he replied. "You and Georgiana both have many accomplishments," he told her.

"Indeed, Lizzy, you must not downplay your accomplishments to the countess," Mrs. Bennet admonished her daughter. "You must sing and play the piano-forte for her," she instructed.

Elizabeth seemed quite taken aback by this instruction: "I am sure that Lady Matlock has had many masters perform on her piano-forte and has no need to have those fond memories dampened by my artless attempts, Mama," she replied with a smile.

"Lizzy! Mind your impertinence! I am certain that her Ladyship has no use for it!" her Mama berated her.

Elizabeth was immediately contrite: "Forgive me, your Ladyship. I will be happy to play if Mr. Darcy will sing with me," she suggested with a sly smile.

"William sing?" the countess laughed. "No, indeed! William never performs for company."

"On the contrary, your Ladyship; Mr. Darcy has performed numerous times at Longbourn! He is quite a gifted singer!" Mrs. Bennet replied with merry enthusiasm.

Darcy felt the heat rise to his face and avoided eye contact with everyone in the room.

"How extraordinary!" Aunt Eleanor remarked. "William, I am all astonishment!" she told him.

The heat grew measurably uncomfortable and turning to his aunt, Darcy silently pleaded with her to change the subject and, fortunately, she did: "My son the Colonel is coming to London for the holidays," she told them. "I dearly hope he will be able to meet you and your family, Mrs. Bennet," she said.

"A Colonel! Oh my, how proud you must be! We should like nothing better than to meet him, your Ladyship!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed.

"Oh my yes, Richard is a joy to his mother! I could not be more proud!" she replied.

The visit concluded shortly thereafter and everyone was pleased by the new acquaintance.

* * *

><p>(1) "<em><span>Conversation<span>_", William Cowper (1782)

(2) "_As You Like It_", William Shakespeare (1599)

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen (1813). Please leave your reviews and comments!)

**Shameless Plug Alert:** My story _"__To Make You Love Me__"_ is now available on Amazon. Please see my profile for details.


	12. Chapter 12

**TEMPT YOU TO ACCEPT ME**

**(Author's Note: **Dear Readers, All I can say is Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Onward!)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

After tea with the Bennet ladies, Darcy remained at Fitzwilliam House with his Aunt Eleanor: "Do you approve of Miss Elizabeth?" he inquired.

Aunt Eleanor smiled appreciatively: "Oh yes, she is lovely. Her mother is quite… outspoken," she cautiously noted.

Darcy could not disagree: "Yes, she is quite high spirited but their estate is entailed and she has five daughters so I shall not fault her for her quirks," he explained.

Aunt Eleanor reacted with surprise: "Oh dear, I would fear for my _own_ future if I had to rely on my son's marriages! Heaven only _knows_ when that should happen!" she remarked with an understanding smile.

"Will you assist me then, with the earl?" Darcy asked, hopeful for her agreement.

"Oh my dear William, you just leave the earl to _me_!" she assured him.

~~o~~

When Darcy returned home, Georgiana was close to tears; Mrs. Annesley had been called away by her sister, who had fallen ill. "Oh William, I fear she is gravely ill!" she fretted. She handed him a note which he read immediately:

* * *

><p>==o==<p>

Dear Mr. Darcy,

Please forgive me for taking leave without notifying you but my sister has taken ill quite suddenly and I must attend to her at once. I will send word as soon as I am able.

Respectfully,

Marietta Annesley  
>17 Perry Hill, London<p>

==o==

* * *

><p>"Do not fret, Georgiana, Mrs. Annesley will send word as soon as she knows of her sister's condition," he advised her.<p>

She paced to and fro in an agitated state: "Should we send Dr. Morton to her? He is an excellent physician and he would know just what to do," she suggested.

He wrote a quick note to Mrs. Annesley offering the services of his personal physician if she so desired and sent a footman to the address, with instructions to wait for a response. He ordered tea for them to soothe his sister's frayed nerves.

"Did you enjoy Miss Elizabeth's company, Georgiana?" he inquired.

"Oh yes, she is quite lovely. I can see why you offered for her."

"Would you wish her to become your sister?" he asked, hoping for her acceptance of his favorite.

"Oh yes, I would enjoy that very much! Will you re-address her?"

"I will as soon as she has had a chance to learn my character," he suggested.

Georgiana appeared surprised by this suggestion: "But you are the best of men, William!" she insisted.

He recalled his previous behavior and his disastrous address: "No, Georgiana, I am afraid that my pride prevented her from forming a good opinion of me," he replied, shaking his head at his own folly.

"But you have been in every way agreeable since you began your courtship," she replied, undeterred by his response.

"Yes, I hope to be the man worthy of her regard," he told her.

"I am certain that she must realize that you are most worthy," she insisted. He could only hope that his sister was correct in her assumptions.

The footman returned with a response from Mrs. Annesley expressing kind thanks for the generous offer but that no additional assistance would be required. She would return to Darcy House in the morning with a full explanation. Georgiana was visibly relieved and Darcy suggested that she carry on with her piano-forte practice as usual.

~~o~~

Mrs. Annesley returned to Darcy House the following morning while Darcy and Georgiana were at breakfast: "Is your sister well, Mrs. Annesley?" Georgiana inquired with all due concern.

Mrs. Annesley smiled and gave a confident nod of her head: "My dear Roberta had an adverse reaction to a mutton dish and has spent the last two days on tea and toast to calm her delicate nature. We have discharged the scullery maid and have already seen to a competent replacement to ensure that there will be no repetition of the issue. I hope it will not be too much of an imposition if I spend a few nights at my dear Roberta's home, Mr. Darcy, until I can be assured of her recovery," she suggested.

"It shall be of no imposition at all, Mr. Annesley. When your sister is recovered, we shall all return to Hertfordshire, if you are agreeable," Darcy replied, putting her fears to rest. She assured him that she was indeed agreeable to the scheme. He secretly hoped that dear Roberta had plenty of tea and toast on hand to aid in her swift recovery. The Bennet party would be returning to Hertfordshire on the morrow and he would have to stay behind until Mrs. Annesley was free to travel.

~~o~~

Later that evening, Darcy and Georgiana arrived at Hurst House for dinner with the Hursts, Bingleys and Bennets. As soon as they entered the drawing room, Caroline set upon him: "Oh Mr. Darcy, how lovely to see you and Miss Darcy. Please make yourselves at home," she said, directing him to a sofa and sitting there herself. He exchanged pleasantries with the Hursts and sat down next to Caroline, hoping that the Bennet party would arrive shortly.

"I understand that you have been spending time at Netherfield. Please do not tell me that you suddenly find the society there diverting!" Caroline told him with a haughty air.

He braced himself for an onslaught of insults against the Bennets: "I find the society _quite_ diverting," he replied with all civility.

"Indeed, and I imagine you dine with four and twenty families?" she replied with a haughty sneer, referring to the comment made by Mrs. Bennet at Netherfield.

He was annoyed that Georgiana was being exposed to Caroline's haughty behavior. "We dine with the Bennets on most evenings," he replied, attempting to keep his temper.

She regarded him with some skepticism: "Oh dear, I fear that next you will advise me that the Bennet's are suitable connections," she said with a small laugh, exchanging amused glances with Mrs. Hurst.

He nodded his head: "Quite suitable; in fact I am courting Miss Elizabeth," he said with a smile.

She reacted with a startled demeanor, then relaxed and giggled softly: "Oh dear, Mr. Darcy, you gave me such a _start_! Thank _goodness_ you are only jesting," she replied with a sigh of relief.

"I never jest."

"Certainly you cannot be serious!" she exclaimed. He nodded the affirmative. "But certainly you have no intentions of forming a lasting alliance with Miss Eliza!" she insisted.

"A lasting alliance is indeed my intent, Miss Bingley," he replied, in all seriousness, rising from the sofa and taking a chair close to Georgiana.

She huffed with indignation: "But the Bennets are _insufferable_! Mr. Bennet continuously disregards his responsibilities as head of his own household, Mrs. Bennet has not one _ounce_ of sense and the younger girls are shameless _flirts_!" she exclaimed in her usual haughty demeanor.

Georgiana became pale and kept her eyes down on her hands. He looked to Mrs. Hurst who was quietly listening to their conversation, but offered no correction to her younger sister's offensive behavior. _"Where is Charles?"_ he wondered, looking out towards the hall. "Even if your observations were _true_, Miss Bingley, you must admit that Miss Elizabeth and Miss Bennet suffer from none of the maladies you describe," he coolly replied.

"I shall admit no such thing! The Bennets are nothing but rustic mushrooms!" Caroline proclaimed.

He then heard the Bennet party being admitted at the front entrance and rose from the sofa, offering his arm to Georgiana who rose and grasped his arm with both hands: "Then it grieves me to inform you that one mushroom in particular appeals to me greatly and I have every intention of making her my wife." Caroline's reaction was a mixture of surprise and disgust. The sound of the Bennet party's entrance was heard from the hall. "I shall not impose on you a moment longer, Miss Bingley," he said, as he bowed and left the drawing room to attend to the Bennets.

~~o~~

During dinner, Caroline ensured that Darcy and Georgiana were seated next to her. Having accomplished that endeavor, she took control of the conversation: "I have quite forgotten, Miss Eliza. Where did you say you had attended school?" she sweetly inquired.

Mrs. Bennet jumped to her daughter's defense: "Oh Miss Bingley, all of my girls were educated at home! Mr. Bennet and I saw to their education personally!" she announced with the greatest confidence.

Caroline feigned disappointment: "Oh dear, then _none_ of your daughters have had the benefit of the masters?" she asked, gazing directly at Darcy.

Mrs. Bennet appeared quite defeated: "No however, things are done quite differently in the country," she noted.

Caroline regarded Mrs. Bennet with veiled contempt and turned to Georgiana: "Miss Darcy, you were born in the country, were you not? As for that matter, Louisa and I were raised in Lancashire and yet we were both educated in the finest seminary in London," she suggested, preventing Georgiana from responding.

Darcy was infuriated by this attempt at intimidation but kept his cool demeanor: "Yes, indeed, please tell me about this seminary, Miss Bingley," Darcy calmly inquired.

Pleased to be able to list her accomplishments, she continued: "Well, of course, we studied the modern languages, singing, dancing and drawing, among other subjects," she replied with her well-rehearsed smile.

He nodded his agreement: "Yes and the manner in a proper lady's air and manner of walking, her address and expressions, is that not correct?" he inquired, repeating her speech from a previous conversation at Netherfield.

"Naturally," she agreed, gazing at Mrs. Hurst who nodded her agreement.

"Did they also instruct you on the proper methods of entertaining guests in your home or was this a talent you acquired on your own?" he inquired with a frosty façade. She reacted with some confusion and he continued: "It appears to me that you may require some additional instruction in that regard," he noted, with no small amount of displeasure.

The atmosphere had turned decidedly uncomfortable and Mrs. Bennet jumped into the fray to fill the void: "Did you know, Mr. Darcy, that Mr. Bennet has an affinity for the ancient philosophers?" she offered.

Darcy was charmed by the normally profuse and vulgar woman's attempt at civilized conversation: "Indeed, I was unaware of this particular affinity," he replied.

She gushed enthusiastically: "Oh yes, of course, I myself never studied philosophy when I was in the schoolroom but my Lizzy had the benefit of her father's instruction," Mrs. Bennet noted, overflowing with maternal pride.

Miss Elizabeth smiled in agreement: "Indeed, we spent many hours debating the idea of determinism," she explained.

"Countless hours, I should think," Mr. Bennet dryly replied.

"Are our actions caused by external forces or are they the result of our own free will?" Miss Elizabeth posed the question.

Mr. Bennet continued: "One could argue that our actions are pre-determined and we are powerless to prevent the outcome," he explained.

Miss Elizabeth smiled and nodded her head: "Indeed, and one could argue that we make our own choices based on our environment and that we alone have the power to choose our own destiny," she countered.

Miss Bingley remained silent during the philosophical discussion.

Mrs. Bennet giggled with amusement: "Miss Bingley and I must be of the same mind, I am sure! We shall allow others to decide the great mysteries of life as long as we may have a well set table, is that not so, Miss Bingley?" she said with a laugh.

Miss Bingley's only response was to stare in silence, unable to disguise her displeasure at being favorably compared to Mrs. Bennet.

"One cannot minimize the advantages of a well set table, to be sure Mrs. Bennet," Mrs. Hurst replied with a haughty smile.

~~o~~

When the gentlemen joined the ladies after dinner, Miss Bingley attempted to commandeer Darcy to her side but was foiled when he chose to sit next to Miss Elizabeth. She then requested Miss Darcy to play the piano-forte and Darcy encouraged her to perform. He hoped that her performances at Longbourn had given her the confidence to perform for company. Georgiana was up to the task, easily took her place at the piano bench and began playing.

Darcy was pleased with the seating arrangement and whispered to his favorite: "I was quite impressed with your contribution to the dinner conversation, Miss Elizabeth," he told her with a smile.

"Are you a student of philosophy, Mr. Darcy?" she quietly asked, gazing at him with those fine eyes.

He thought at that moment that he could spend a lifetime gazing into those eyes. "I did study philosophy at university but I must confess I have not given it much thought since then," he admitted.

Her eyes sparkled with amusement: "Well then, perhaps you are a student of debate," she suggested.

"Have I not been debating with you about my proposal for some time now?" he whispered. "My argument is that you should accept me," he told her with a smile.

"And my argument is that I have not all the vital information I need to accept you," she countered.

"Do you doubt my regard?" he inquired, suddenly concerned.

She shook her head slightly: "You have demonstrated your regard quite constantly, Mr. Darcy," she quietly replied.

"Do you doubt your future?" he further inquired as Georgiana continued to play.

"I am certain that your future wife shall have no cause to doubt her future," she replied, holding her gaze upon him.

"What information do you require?" he quietly inquired, unable to tear his eyes away from hers.

"Would I be the right wife for you?" she asked, with all due sincerity.

He was grieved that she entertained this doubt: "I wish for no other woman as my wife," he told her.

"Will your uncle accept me?" she asked, cutting directly to the heart of the matter.

He hesitated and lowered his eyes: "I have every confidence that he will accept you," he replied.

She averted her eyes: "I wish I could share your confidence," she replied. He wished that he truly held that confidence to which he espoused. Georgiana finished her performance and entreated Miss Elizabeth to take her place at the piano-forte, to which she reluctantly agreed.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Author's Note:<strong> Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen (1813). Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	13. Chapter 13

**Tempt You to Accept Me**

**Chapter 13**

At breakfast the next morning, Darcy worried about Georgiana's exposure to the haughty behavior displayed by Miss Bingley at dinner the previous evening: "I hope that you were not too offended by Miss Bingley's outbursts, Georgiana," he suggested.

She sighed: "She does give her opinions quite decidedly, does she not?" she asked.

He nodded his agreement: "Georgiana learned a valuable lesson on how a lady must never conduct herself in company last night, Mrs. Annesley. Miss Bingley attempted to draw attention to her own accomplishments by undervaluing Miss Elizabeth's accomplishments. She was quite uncivil," he told Georgiana's companion.

Mrs. Annesley shook her head in despair: "There is not the slightest reason for a young lady to be prevented from expressing her opinions, Miss Darcy. However, one must always be mindful of propriety and take every caution to never give offence," Mrs. Annesley instructed her.

Georgiana nodded her understanding: "Miss Elizabeth also gives her opinions quite decidedly but in a rather a different manner from Miss Bingley," she noted.

Darcy could not disagree: "Indeed, Miss Elizabeth is also quite outspoken but always in a pleasant manner. You would do quite well to follow her example," he advised her as he took his leave of them and went to his study. He recalled Miss Elizabeth's decided rejection of his proposal; she had certainly made no attempt to avoid offending him _that_ day. But he had taken no attempt to avoid offending her during his address, making mention of her reduced circumstance and poor connections. He shook his head at their combined incivilities and dearly hoped that any future disagreements would be conducted without anger.

~~o~~

Darcy sat in his uncle's study at Fitzwilliam House while his uncle silently appraised him. He had received a note requesting his immediate appearance and suffered some apprehension at his uncle's annoyed demeanor: "Have you lost your senses, William? What can you mean by courting a woman of such little standing?" he asked with no small amount of displeasure.

Darcy summoned up all the confidence he could muster in the face of his uncle's disapproval: "While it may be true that Miss Elizabeth's circumstances are not ideal…" he began

Uncle Alexander abruptly interrupted him: "Have you found yourself trapped, my boy? Your aunt tells me she's a fetching young thing. I could hardly blame you for succumbing to her charms," he suggested.

"No Uncle Alexander…"

The earl again interrupted: "I know you are a thoughtful young man but you need not risk your future to save her reputation. You know these things are easily handled. We can compensate her for her troubles and no one need know," he advised his nephew.

Darcy was affronted by the suggestion: "I would never consider such a thing…"

The earl gave him no opportunity to continue: "If she is with child, arrangements can easily be made for her, you need have no reservations on that score," he further suggested.

"_So much for Aunt Eleanor paving the way_," Darcy thought in frustration. "No Uncle, Miss Elizabeth is indeed quite fetching but we have been constantly chaperoned and have conducted ourselves at all times with propriety. There shall be no more discussion of compensating her since she is the only woman I have ever considered as a possible match," he insisted quite decidedly.

"If you are determined to have her, you can offer her _carte-blanche," _the earl countered. (1)

Darcy shook his head: "What I intend to offer her is something far more permanent. Will you not meet her, Uncle Alexander? I am certain that you will fall under her spell, the same way I have done," he said with a smile.

The earl sighed with resignation: "Very well; I shall meet her but I have no illusions that she will cast a spell on me," he replied.

~~o~~

His visit with the earl had been somewhat discouraging; Darcy had not expected to encounter such opposition to his favorite. He resolved to arrange for a visit so the earl could witness Miss Elizabeth's charms for himself. Once the earl had the opportunity to make her acquaintance, Darcy had every confidence of obtaining his approval of the match.

The Bennet party had returned to Hertfordshire that morning and Darcy was determined to follow them as soon as he was able. Dear Roberta, he was informed, needed a few more days of rest until Mrs. Annesley would be comfortable leaving her and he resigned himself to staying in Town a few more days. He felt Miss Elizabeth's absence acutely and wondered if she felt the same. Fortunately, he had the benefit of her scent, which followed him throughout the house. The lavender plants had been strategically placed and Miss Elizabeth was never far from his mind. He contemplated their next visit to Longbourn and shared his sister's eager anticipation of the upcoming visit.

~~o~~

Two days later, the Darcy party was on the post road to Hertfordshire. Dear Roberta was sufficiently recovered, allowing Mrs. Annesley to accompany them to Netherfield for a brief visit. Charles welcomed them in his usual amiable manner, with every appearance of being the happiest man in the world. Betrothal definitely agreed with him and Darcy looked forward to enjoying that same happy outcome himself.

Upon their arrival at Longbourn, Miss Elizabeth appeared pleased to see them and welcomed them with warmth and sincerity. She suggested that the Darcy's walk out with her to Oakham Mount to observe the splendid views. They both agreed to the scheme but Miss Mary had to be coaxed to accompany them. December had decidedly made its presence known with its frosty temperatures and chilly winds. Miss Elizabeth was determined that if they dressed warmly enough, the temperatures would be of no consequence.

"Yes, you must go, Mary," Mrs. Bennet instructed, forcing the issue with her reluctant daughter. Mary instantly relented and the group of four made their way up the path to the mount. The two girls joined arms and walked on ahead, chatting happily and pleased to be in company again.

Darcy offered his arm to Miss Elizabeth and they followed the girls up the path: "I am pleased to see you again, Miss Elizabeth," he said, covering her gloved hand with his own. He explained the reason for the delay in their return to Hertfordshire.

"I sincerely hope that dear Roberta will avoid the mutton in the future, Mr. Darcy," she told him with a smile.

"Excellent advice!" he replied with a chuckle.

"How long will you stay at Netherfield?" she asked.

"I regret that this visit will be of short duration; we must return to Town by the end of the week," he explained.

"Well then, we must make the most of our time together. I should not wish for your attentions to be diverted by another admirer, Mr. Darcy," she replied with an arch smile.

"You are referring, of course, to those admirers who were educated in the finest seminary in London," he replied, making reference to Miss Bingley's horrid performance at Hurst House.

"Indeed! Their manner of speaking is vastly superior to my own, I should think," she teased.

"I must assure you that I am never diverted by such displays as we witnessed at Hurst House but I am extraordinarily pleased that you should not wish the loss of my attentions," he told her.

She blushed upon hearing this, averting her eyes and he was convinced that she never appeared lovelier. He stopped walking and grasped her hands in his and offered her a song:

"Believe me if all those Endearing young charms**  
><strong>Which I gaze on so fondly to-day,**  
><strong>Were to change by tomorrow, and fleet in my arms,**  
><strong>Like fairy-gifts fading away**  
><strong>Though would'st still be ador'd, as this moment thou art,**  
><strong>Let thy loveliness fade as it will,**  
><strong>And around the dear ruin each wish of my heart**  
><strong>Would entwine itself verdantly still.

It is not while beauty and youth are thine own,**  
><strong>And thy cheeks unprofan'd by a tear,**  
><strong>That the ferver and faith of a soul can be known,**  
><strong>To which time will but make thee more dear;**  
><strong>No, the heart that has truly lov'd, never forgets,**  
><strong>But as truly loves on to the close,**  
><strong>As the sun-flower turns on her god when he sets,**  
><strong>The same look which she'd turn'd when he rose." (2)

Georgiana clapped her hands in delight: "Oh William, a splendid a cappella performance!" she exclaimed.

Elizabeth smiled her appreciation and gave his arm an encouraging embrace: "Thank you, Mr. Darcy, that was quite lovely," she told him, holding her gaze on his. He gave no notice to the chilly breeze, opting only for the warmth of his favorite's gaze.

Mary was also well pleased with his performance: "Oh Mr. Darcy, I have heard that song before. It is quite lovely. I wish I had the sheet music," she mused.

"Oh but I brought the music with me, Miss Mary!" Georgiana exclaimed. "I should be pleased to copy it for you," she offered.

"Oh that would be splendid, Miss Darcy! Shall we return to the house now?" Mary suggested with a hopeful demeanor.

Georgiana hesitated: "If Miss Elizabeth has no objections," she replied, looking to Miss Elizabeth who appeared quite disappointed with the suggestion.

"Oh but Mary, I had hoped to show Miss Darcy and Mr. Darcy the view from Oakham Mount! If you will remain outdoors with us, I shall assist you with copying the music," she suggested.

"But Lizzy, it is such a long walk to the Mount and the air is so cold today," Mary complained.

Darcy realized that obliging Mary in her pursuit of music was a small concession to make and agreed to return to the house.

Miss Elizabeth once again intervened: "But what if we instead showed the Darcys the view from the river's edge, Mary? It is a shorter walk and the views from that vantage point are quite impressive," she suggested.

"Yes, that is an excellent notion," Georgiana agreed and they walked to the river's edge. From their vantage point they observed the river slowly gliding by with a majestic current while the waterfowl glided gracefully on the water's surface. The trees had lost their leaves and the sun refused to shine that day but the view of the river brought to Darcy's mind the river that ran through Pemberley and he was well pleased with the sight.

He glanced at his sister and noticed her delight with the view: "Thank you, Miss Elizabeth for sharing this view with us. I hope to one day share a similar view with you and your family at Pemberley," he told her and Georgiana nodded her agreement.

They returned to the house and the girls set to work copying the music for Mary.

Mr. Bennet warmly welcomed him into his study: "How goes the courtship, Darcy?" he asked.

"Quite well, I believe," accepting the offer of a hot cup of coffee.

"Yes, well, if Lizzy does not accept you, I feel certain that any of the younger girls would be pleased to do so. They are all quite taken with you," Bennet told him with a dry smirk.

Darcy grinned in return: "I have eyes for only one Bennet sister, Sir, as you well know," he replied.

Bennet chucked with amusement and nodded his head. "You have performed admirably, Darcy. My wife informed me of her visit with the countess and I appreciate your attentions to my Lizzy."

"It was my pleasure, indeed," he replied.

Bennet nodded his appreciation: "Bingley and I plan to go shooting in the morning. Do you plan to join us?" he inquired.

Darcy had no fondness for the sport and did not usually join in unless absolutely necessary: "Are you fond of the sport?" he asked.

"Excessively!" Bennet replied.

"I would not miss it for the world," Darcy replied with a smile.

~~o~~

At supper that evening, Georgiana told the Bennets how much she enjoyed their walk to the river that morning: "The views are quite breathtaking," she exclaimed.

"Perhaps it was the frosty wind that took your breath away, Miss Darcy," Mr. Bennet teased.

Georgiana nodded her amusement: "It was quite chilling indeed, but it reminded me of my dear Pemberley, Mr. Bennet," she replied.

"Yes, we are blessed with beautiful vistas here in our beloved Hertfordshire, Miss Darcy," Mrs. Bennet noted fondly.

"I also enjoyed Hertfordshire's beautiful views from the comfort of the house today," Bingley quipped as he held his favorite's hand. Miss Bennet glowed with appreciation.

"I was quite glad to sit in front of the fire after our chilly walk today," Mary observed. "Oh Mama, you must ask Mr. Darcy to sing this evening," she insisted. "He sang a lovely song for Lizzy today on the path to the mount."

Darcy felt the heat rise to his face as the entire party turned their attentions to him. "Did you indeed, Darcy?" Bingley inquired with an amused smile. Darcy made no reply. "I must insist on hearing you this evening," he quipped. Unfortunately, Darcy's withering glare had no effect on his friend's excessive mirth.

"Oh yes, by all means, I must insist as well," Mr. Bennet agreed with a sly grin.

"Miss Darcy has graciously allowed me to copy the music so we shall always be able to hear it," Mary noted appreciatively.

After supper, the party gathered in the drawing room and Mrs. Bennet lost no time in requesting a performance from the Darcy siblings. Darcy agreed and conferred momentarily with his sister before beginning the song:

"And wale' wale' up yon Bank,  
>And wale' wale' down yon brae.<br>And wale' wale' by yon River's side,  
>Where my love and I was wont to gae.<p>

Wale' wale' gin Love be bonny,  
>A little while when it's new.<br>But when it's old, it waxes cauld,  
>And wears away, like morning Dew.<p>

I leant my back unto an Oak,  
>I thought it was a trusty tree.<br>But first it bow'd and sine it Brake  
>And sae did my true love to me.<p>

When Cockle Shells turn Silver Bells,  
>and Mussles grow on ev'ry tree,<br>When Frost and Snaw shall warm us a'  
>Then shall my Love prove true to me." (3)<p>

He observed Miss Elizabeth sigh with appreciation and was pleased with her reaction. He felt she was closer to accepting him but warned himself to be patient. Georgiana was convinced to play another song and she agreed without hesitation.

Darcy sat next to his beloved. "I have a small gift for you, Miss Elizabeth," he whispered.

She smiled: "I am up to the challenge, Mr. Darcy," she replied with a twinkle in her eye.

He smiled a mischievous smile but made no attempt to give her anything at all. She appeared somewhat confused and he knew she would have no recourse against him this time.

Georgiana finished playing the piano-forte and came to the sofa to sit with them. Mary took her place at the piano-forte and played a merry melody. "I have so enjoyed our visit to Longbourn, Miss Elizabeth and I hope you will allow me to give you a small gift," Georgiana said in a sweet manner. She pulled a small object from her reticule and handed to Miss Elizabeth.

She smiled with delight: "A sachet! Oh how lovely! It smells of lavender, my favorite," Miss Elizabeth observed. "Did you embroider it yourself?" she asked.

Georgiana seemed immensely pleased: "Yes, Mrs. Annesley helped me with the design. I do so hope that you like it," she replied.

Miss Elizabeth nodded: "Oh yes, it is a perfect likeness of the queen," she replied with a warm smile.

Darcy smiled as he observed the exchange. The cotton sachet had been embroidered with a likeness of the chess queen from his traveling chess set.

The two ladies excused themselves momentarily and left the drawing room to go above stairs. When they returned a few minutes, Georgiana was glowing with affection and Miss Elizabeth cast him a playful smile.

"Mr. Darcy, that was the most devious tactic of all! Employing your innocent sister as a pawn in your ploy for my affections! I am appalled!" she gently chided him, with no hint of wrath in her voice or countenance.

He nodded his agreement: "Will you keep it?" he quietly asked.

"I can hardly return it without offending your sister!" she whispered.

He gave a slight nod: "I must agree," he replied with a grin.

She nodded her head while grinning at him: "Miss Darcy has already observed me hanging it in my wardrobe; you may now rejoice in your success," she sweetly advised him.

"Indeed I shall," he replied with the greatest pleasure.

After a brief silence, she turned to him with a warm smile: "Thank you, Mr. Darcy. The sachet is a very thoughtful gift and I shall be reminded of you each time I wear a gown that has been graced with my favorite fragrance," she told him.

That was precisely what Darcy had hoped for.

* * *

><p>(1) <em>Carte-blanche:<em> An offer made to a lady by a gentleman to live under his protection, without the benefit of marriage.

(2) Believe Me If All Those Endearing Young Charms" Thomas Moore (1808)

(3) "_Oh Waly, Waly, Gin Love Be Bonny_" Scottish folk song, William Thomson (1726)

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen (1813). Please leave your reviews and comments!)


End file.
